Frozen Heart
by A candle in the night
Summary: AU. Elsa and Jack are goverment agents. One day, their mission goes wrong and they're thrown into a new world that not only test their strength, but their love.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I decided to start a new story, because of a horrible bout of writer's block for my other one. I love Jelsa so much; I decided to give my take on it. This is Frozen Heart._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any reference to any Marvel characters.  
Please R&R!_

_Jack-18_

_Elsa-17_

_Chapter 1._

_Prologue._

_March, 2, 2005._

_I followed Debs down the hallway. We turned into the interrogation room. I heard yelling, someone was putting a fight. I looked through the mirror to see a …boy? He didn't much older than me. He was a decent fighter. I smirked. I could take him easily. He was rash, probably arrogant. A brute. Kerensky got him a headlock. He was handcuffed, and sat down at an interrogation table. He was cute. Wavy brown hair, a nice tan. That would disappear soon enough. He was thin, good height for his age, I was guessing thirteen, maybe fourteen. And very lanky. He looked up, and his eyes… they were beautiful. Such a deep blue. So…mysterious. His face was bloody and pale. The mirror that separated us was two way. He could see us, as we could see him. He looked at me. His face was contorted in pain. I wanted to help him. But I would be breaking protocol. I requested to talk to him, luckily Debs was distracted, and she let me. I walked in, and he looked up. His smirk was faint, but still arrogant. "Hi." He grunted at me. I took a seat across from him. "What's your name? Jack. Well, Jack how old are you? Thirteen. I'm twelve. Hello twelve." I giggled. He actually smiled at me. "My real name is Elsa." I got up, and freed him. "Why?" He looked at me. "Because, you needed my help. Yeah." He pulled me into his arms. He was cold. Just like me. I smiled. "Thanks Elsa. You're welcome… Jack. _

_April, 5, 2017_

_Beep-Beep-Beep. _

I groaned. I glanced at my clock. _7:00. Seriously?! _I got up and popped every bone possible in my body. I sighed in relief. "Seven in the Monday morning, not my idea of a good start to a day.8" I walked out in pajamas. _Wake me up too early, I'm not changing. _I checked my communicator, _meeting in library, hurry!_ Rolling my eyes, I hurried to the library. I got inside, and shut the door behind me. Debs looked up and pointed to a seat. She gave a look over and shook her head. I WAS only wearing an oversize AC/DC shirt, and shorts. Jack wasn't much better, a muscle shirt and snowflake printed boxers. He winked at me, and I felt my cheeks warm up. Just as I sat down, we were getting lectured. "Honestly you two could dress professionally. In business, or even your gear, But nooo. It has to be messy hair and pajamas. You two are supposed to serious agents of the government. Not annoying teenagers! Can't we be both?" Of course he has to be a smart alec. "Jackson, Nikolai, Frost." Debs voice was dripping with anger. I had to stifle a giggle. I failed. "Elsa, René, Arendelle.'' I bowed my head. "I know you guys are young, but you were raised to carry yourselves with dignity. And constantly breaking protocol, - Started the meeting without me?" The supervisor asked, she was followed by Phil, our 'babysitter'. I never liked her. She was in her forties, but she carried herself with the dignity of an ageless queen. Phil, on the other hand was a balding, annoying, bossy coward. "Supervisor, so glad of you to join us. Good morning Debora." _What's so good about it, you're here._ "Now that I am here, we will continue the meeting. Phil? The files." She held out her hand. "Now, let's see… Elsa, René, Arendelle, age seventeen, date of birth unknown, location of birth unknown, parents unknown and current ranking in the agency…first rank?" She looked up at Debs, and glared. "The other file. Jackson, Nikolai, Frost, age eighteen, date of birth January Third, nineteen ninety nine. Born in St. Victor's hospital in an untraceable country, parents unknown, current ranking in the agency… first rank?" Her voice was shrill. "How, how? These two are delinquents, trouble makers, how are they ranked so high. Because we have a good number of bagged and tagged paranormals. And we have hardly every kill one, maybe two every other month. Agent Frost, don't you dare smirk at me like you're smarter than me. He just was giving an explanation on our track record. No need to be snappish." She gave me the glare of death. "Agent Frost, Agent Arendelle. You are dismissed." We nodded and left. We leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "Huh, do you think we raised her blood pressure much." He asked me, smirking. "Yeah. Hey Jack-

_Beep-Beep-Beep. _We stood up. "Duty calls." I said. We ran down the hall to our rooms to gear up. I wore a body suit, with gun straps on my thighs, and my sword sheath on my back. I slipped on my fingerless leather gloves, and tied my hair up in a bun. (A/N Elsa's outfit is like the Black Widows in Avengers.) I ran to the weapons room, and grabbed my two colts, sliver edge rapier, and extra ammo. I slid my daggers into my boots, and grabbed my mini communicator and placed it on my ear. "All set?" Jack was already geared up, in a sort of military meets spy outfit. He preferred AK 47s and a metal beating stick. "Let's go." Just as I said that Phil showed up. "Yay, Unkie Phil is here", Jack's voice thick with sarcasm. "Come on load up, load up. Bossy old Codger," I heard Jack muttered. I elbowed him in the rib cage, as we got in the van. "What's the problem? A disturbance in a church on seventy fourth and cherry blossom street…um, Agent Arendelle. So no vamps or werewolves today. Let's settle in then." 'Unkie' Phil said.

_Jump cut._

We loaded out and snuck into the church. I smelled something revolting. A strange mix of blood and… something I couldn't place. "It's quiet…too quiet. Stop being so overdramatic Jack." I heard rustling, and growls. I turned around as something jumped on my back.

_A/N I think stopping here is pretty good. I don't know if I'll continue the story. Let me know in your reviews. BYE! XOXO LUV YALL_


	2. Ch2 Let's roll

_A/N Hey guys! I'm really happy right now. I woke up and checked my profile, and I already have reviews, followers, and favorites. In one day! I've decided to do shout outs to the reviewers, ok markwyldespinebuster, here's more. Thankies so much XOXO_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters._

_I do not own come little children_

_I do own the concept._

_Jack- 18_

_Elsa- 17_

_R&R  
_

_Chapter 2_

_Let's roll._

I turned around in time to stab my attacker in the forehead. "It's alright, just a gremlin." Jack came up behind me. "It cut your shoulder." He gently poked my shoulder. This was enough to send my heart beating, and my cheeks go warm. _Thank goodness, it's dark in here. _"It'll be fine. Let's go." I followed Jack to the second floor. We heard growling. Jack grabbed a bomb. He nodded at me, to open the door. He threw it in, and covered me with his body_. BOOM!_ He arms were wrapped around my waist, and I was against his chest, his muscular chest. Yet he was still lanky. My heart was beating so fast and loud, he could probably hear it. He looked at me and smirked. "Was that bomb _scary_ Ellie?" I flushed. _Really? He has to call me Ellie!? _"Orrr do you get all happy when you're _in my arms? Hey lovebirds! All clear downstairs, finish the upstairs inspection. Cuddle at HQ! Phil out." _I backed away, my face redder than red. Jack was smirking. "Let's wrap this up quickly Ellie." I nodded. "Your skin is still cold", he asked. "Yep, so's your." The next two were clear. We were at the third one. "Stay vigilante Jack. Clear!" We heard a creaking. Jack was next to me in seconds. We looked at the floor. "Jack-!" The floor collapsed beneath us, and once again Jack pulled me against. "Don't let me go Jack. Never." We whispered. "UH!" We landed on concrete. I was lying on his chest, his arms around my waist. _Again._ "Jack, are you okay? Jack?' I felt my blood run cold. _No not this time… I'm not losing you this time. _I checked his pulse. Steady. A sob escaped my throat. I was sure this time… I heard growling, no not more gremlins. I grabbed my colts, and looked around. I sent a shot at random. They came at me from every side. I was shooting, and kicking and screaming at them, to scare them off. They smelled Jack's blood. Soon, I saw the leader. It was HUGE. It's unnatural. _Should I kill it or take it back to HQ. Why not. _I shot it in its leg, and grabbed a container from my belt. I pressed a button, and it made it big enough for the gremlin, and locked him in it.

Hopefully they heard all that. I knelt beside Jack, and stroked his cheek. "Poor Jack. Can you hear me?" He murmured something. I think… "I won't let you go. Never Ellie never." I blushed. I found a bunch of old blankets, and made a sort of pillow for him. "Ellie? Yes, Jack are you okay?" I was kneeling beside him. "Don't leave me. Please?" He pulled me down and trapped me in his arms. "Jack… let me go. Don't leave me Ellie please." He nuzzled in my neck. _He must have hit his head extremely hard._ I sighed, half in exhaustion, and half in exasperation. I decided to settle in, I hope someone shows up. I closed my eyes. I don't know how many hours passed, but I heard something coming near us. I shot up and already set to shoot. "Elsa?" Relief flooded through me. "Debs? Is that you? Yes, are you okay? Yeah, but Jack's been unconscious for a while. We've got a medical team already waiting." I stepped forward. "Get Jack up first." She nodded, and yelled an order to a medic. They got Jack up, and then I was helped up and led to a medical tent downstairs. I gave the Gremlin to Debs. "Merry Christmas." I was cleared with nothing, but a few cuts. Jack was fine, just a sore head. The doctor said we 'very lucky.' Puh- lease we don't to be told that. This is a daily thing for us, Debs just worries too much.

We went back to HQ, and was sent to the library for our tutoring. Yuck. Debs wanted us to have a 'proper' education. I think she just wants to torture us. "Good afternoon kids…" My head was on the table, and Jack was asleep. "Honestly." She called Debs down, and got an eyeful of us. "Seriously? You two don't the decency to at least pretend you care? Nope. Elsa wake Jack up, and get him to bed. Our outing's tomorrow!" I yelled after her. I somehow got Jack to his room, and when I finally laid him down. He grabbed my arm. "Hey Ellie? Yeah Jack? Can you sing me a song?" I sighed. "What song? Come little children. That's for children. Please." He looked at me with his blue eyes. My heart melted and I couldn't resist.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee the Way_

_Through All the Pain _

_And The Sorrows Weep _

_Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And _

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Shadows_

The whole time I was singing Jack was drifting slowly asleep. On the final note, he lost the war with sleep. He looked so peaceful. I smiled. We both always have to put on a mask when we're around other people. Even Debs of all people. I was supposed to be serious, and him a wise cracker. But when we were only with each other, we could be ourselves. Show our vulnerabilities. Jack could talk about his past, and even if he needed to cry. I never judged him. Seeing him cry made me know he had a humane side. I always wondered what it was like to have a past. I couldn't even remember my family. I wasn't even really little when I lost them. I was seven. All I could really remember was a little girl with ginger hair, with a strange blonde streak. I always guessed she was sister. I felt my eyes sting. _How could I not remember my own family?_

I walked back to my room, and went to my bathroom. I glared at my refection. Platinum near white hair, pale, pale, pale skin. But my favorite feature was my eyes. A strange icy blue that was the color theme of my room. I flopped on my bed and took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?" Sighing, I shut my eyes.  
"Elsa? Wake up." I looked at Jack. "We need to get ready. Where are going? Boston. K, get out so I can get ready." I got up, and skipped to closest. I chose a blue shirt, tattered jean shorts, black leather jacket, and thigh high black boots. I brushed out my hair, and left it down. I walked down to the transportation center. "What car are we taking today?" Jack's back was to me. "The Lamborghini. Yes!" He looked at me, and arched an eyebrow. "I know you know you're gorgeous El but… is this really a good idea." I shrugged. "Is any of this a good idea? No, I mean we're going to Boston and it's cold." He was right. He was wearing a black hoodie, Levi jeans, and boots. Debs showed up. "Here is yours licenses, wallets. In your wallets are two credit cards each and five hundred dollars each. Be safe and be back here by five thirty tomorrow." We got in our _wonderful _car. Debs leaned through the window. Remember your names are Elsa Williams, and Jack Grebes. You have more than enough money to stay in a nice hotel tonight and- Yeah, yeah we know." Jack said. "Bye Debs." I waved at her. Jack looked at me, and smirked. "Let's put the metal to the petal!" He slammed on the breaks, and I was shoved into the seat. I held on to the seat, as we swerved onto the highway. "Jack slow it down! Why? Because we're going to get pulled over! Fiiine." He followed the proper speed limit. "It'll be quite a drive though. Thanks, for telling me that Jack." He glanced at me, and squeezed my knee. "Thanks for the lullaby Ellie, it really helped. No problem Jack." _Ring-Ring._ Our car video phone was ringing. Debs image popped up. "There's a highway patrol man coming up a quarter of a mile away from you, act natural. Debs out." Sure enough, a patrol man showed and tapped on the window. Jack rolled down the window. "How may we offer our services? License and register please. Of course. You two have a nice day. We will.  
_Jump cut._

We found the biggest mall possible. When we were inside, he took my hand. "Remember our charade." My heart was beating a bit too fast. "I know." I pulled him to Hot Topic. "What to buy, what to buy? Hmm." I grabbed a pair of fish net gloves. "These will do, aaand, a Johnny Depp t shirt. Jack you done in here? Yeah." I paid for my stuff, and we went to the foot locker, where Jack got a basketball and hoop for his room and we both bought bathing suits. Then the book store where I found a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. By the time we were done, it was nearing dusk. "Let's find a hotel, I'm exhausted." Jack nodded in agreement. On the way there I fell asleep. Jack must've carried me to our room because when I woke up I was in an extremely comfortable bed. "Morning I got you breakfast." Jack said with a smiled. "Thanks. I want to go swimming. Get ready." I ran into the bathroom and changed into my ice blue bikini. _I didn't care if it was 'cold'._

Jack looked at me, and my face went warm. I always hated the effect he had on me. All that day we were swimming, and it was past noon when we crashed in the room. We lied on the couch and watched TV till we had to go back to HQ.  
_Jump cut_.

I put all my stuff away. I heard arguing, and Jack was one of the voices. I ran into the hall way to see Jack fighting with two other boys I never seen before. Jack was out numbered. _That's about to change._ I threw my fist back, and got one of the boys in the jaw. I was met with my head being slammed into the wall.


	3. Chapter 3 It is so on

_A/N Hey guys! Here's my third installment of Frozen Heart. My shout out is to Forced To Register. You wanted more character development; I'm putting in two flashbacks. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_I do not own the song keep holding on._

_I do own this concept._

_Jack- 18_

_Elsa- 17_

_Minor cursing._

_Chapter 3._

_It is so on._

My head was slammed into the wall. I stumbled and felt blood on my face. My blood was boiling. I rammed my knee into the brunette- who slammed my head into a wall- in the groin. He fell down, and I jumped onto the other guy's back. He had black hair. He ran backward into the wall, and slammed me into the wall. I put him in a choke hold, and seconds later he was gasping for air, and Jack punched him in the gut reaptedly. "Elsa, Jack!" Debs was marching down the hall way. Me and Jack both realized how bad this looked for the both us. I jumped off his back, and he fell to the floor gasping and coughing. I stumbled, and nearly fell myself. Jack reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist and put my arm around his shoulder. My heart fluttered. Debs looked at my bruises cuts and bloody face. She sighed, and Jack headed to the infirmary, half carrying half dragging me there. He laid me on a bed, and stroked my hair away from my face. My face heated up. He smirked at me. "Wipe that dumb ass smirk off your face." I closed my eyes. "Are you in pain?" I opened my eyes to see Jack's eyes filled with worry. "Yeah, bring on the sleeping gas. I got cuts, bruises, and a serious head ache. It's such a medical emergency." Jack chuckled, and rubbed his eyes. "You're probably have to gets stitches." He poked my forehead. I winced. "Told you Ellie." The doctors showed up and pushed Jack out of the room. They gave me sleeping gas and I was under.

(_A/N in the first flashback Jack is fifteen, and Elsa is fourteen. In the second one Jack is seventeen, and Elsa is sixteen.)_

_Flashback._

"_Jack?! Jack?!" We were on the floor, Jack was bleeding…horribly. His chest was bleeding so much. I put pressure on his wound, and screamed. I screamed for help, in anger and sadness. "Stay with me Jack. Hold on Jack, Hold on._

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend, yeah yeah_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_La da da da, la da da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holdin' on_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holdin' on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through._

"_Hold on Jack." I leaned my forehead on his. "I found them!" People picked us up, wrapped us in blankets, and took us back to HQ. I held onto Jack, felling his pulse weaken. I cried._

_I was sitting in my room, drawing snowflakes. I was so scared. Scared he wouldn't make it, that I lost him this time. My communicator beeped. I ran down the hallways to the parlor room. There he was, standing by the fire. "Jack!" He looked at me and smiled. I ran and flew right into his arms. He picked me up, and swung me around laughing. He crushed me to his chest. I breathed in his familiar smell. My heart was doing flips in my chest. He put me down, and flicked my forehead. He left me standing there. I felt… weird… in a good way. I realized everything has changed. My face flushed._

Someone was holding my hand; his was cold, like mine…Jack. I looked at him, his head was bowed. I made out a few tear streaks on his face. He looked so sweet. _He thinks I'm not going to wake up._ We both knew either us could die on a mission. Whenever either us get hurt badly we know there's a possibility it's our last mission. I tried before to imagine a life without Jack, it felt … horrible, wrong, and empty, so empty. I sighed. His head shot up. Relief was clearly written on his face. I smiled at him. Despite his rough bad boy exterior he cared about my safety. "Morning Ellie, morning Jack. The doctor told me when you woke you could leave. Could you be a dear, and help me then?" I got up, and he put me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held onto my legs. My heart was alive. I whispered into his ear, "Don't let me go Jack. Never." He murmured. I put my chin on his shoulder, and breathed in his intoxicating cologne. My head was spinning. "We both are excused from doing anything to hard today." He said, walking to his room. "Why. Serious injuries. And I'm still pretty sore from our last one." I nodded, he dropped me on his bed. "What are we doing here? Debs always in your room, and if she caught us, she would murder us. Catch us doing what?" I felt nervous, but excited. My heart was picking up its pace. "A game. What kind of game? I'll be back in few minutes." He left the room.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard Jack coming. He was carrying a bottle… "Hey. What is that? Vodka mixed in with whiskey. You're serious? Yeah, what's wrong Ellie?" His smile was taunting. "Scared to get a little drunk _again_? No." I shook my head. "Where's the rebel girl, I just love to see?" I rolled my eyes. "Pour me a shot. Wait, I said we were going to play a game. Right? Mh hmm. We're going to play truth dare or southern comfort. One problem, Jack. What?" I held up the bottle. "This. Is. Not. Sothern. Comfort." He shrugged. Okay then we're playing truth, dare, or… viskey." I arched an eyebrow. "Viskey? My very own creatively homemade hybrid of vodka and whiskey. I got it Jack, subtle." He started pouring shots. "Jack, truth or dare? Dare. Hmmm… I dare you to lick your armpit. Seriously? Yup." He lifted his arm, and it was hilarious! "You fail!" I was rolling in my laughter. "Okay, okay Elsa you're turn. Truth or dare? Truth. Too scared to take a dare?" I shrugged. "Okay. What would you do if I kissed you right now?" I had to think about that one for a minute. Would I returned the kiss, or punch him. Both could be interpreted in the same way. "I choose to drink." I shot back my drink. It was a kind of burn. I shook my head. "That was … good. I said hesitantly. "Really Ellie? You wouldn't even the question. Why? Because, I have my own reasons." He sighed and shook his head. Okay, Jack truth or dare? Dare. I dare you to… go find Debs and do the chicken dance for her." He took a drink. His voice was slurred. "I'm not embarrassing myself like that in front of Debs. Not even for me?" I pouted. "Sorry doll face, not even you." I blushed. Jack was possibly one of the lightest light weights ever! One good drink and all class was out the window. He smirked. We went back and forth for so many rounds I lost counts. The game was soon forgotten, and we were just enjoying a very weird drink. "Hey want to go for a walk? "Jack asked, his voice slurred. My head was extremely fuzzy. "Sure." We got up, and Jack took my hand to steady him. He pulled me into the hallway. It was empty. "What time is it? Four in the morning." He said checking his watch. I heard yelling.

We walked to the meeting room, and glanced in. "No! We are not offering her up like a meaningless sacrifice!" Debs was angry. "All agents must make sacrifices and Madame Lilia, has requested she be an ambassador. What's the harm in that?" The supervisor asked. We were crouched on the floor. Debs slammed her hands on the table. "She's only seventeen!" I gasped as realization hit me, and Jack covered my mouth with his hand. I didn't feel drunk anymore. A new voice replied. "She is young, beautiful, smart and well trained. Madame Lilia, she is too young! She has no training in politics." Debs sounded stressed. "I think that sending her with Madame Lilia is a way for her to mature. She will learn how to carry herself, and she would still be in the agency. She brings in paranormals for P.A.C.A.C. She is trained in physical combat. I suggest one of our older more politically trained agents." Debs was practically pleading now. "Debora, you've grown so attached to her." The supervisor chided. "Of course I have!" She screamed. "I raised her, trained her and have treated her like my own. Her and Jack are pretty much my kids!" Debs looked ready to cry. The supervisor sighed. "You will always remember that they may die on a mission? So, in a way I'm saving her life." She turned to Madame Lilia. "When will you need her?" Madame Lilia smiled. "I –Give her a chance to at least agree to this?! Fine Debora. We will give Agent Arendelle a week. The she will leave with Madame Lilia" Debs collapsed in a chair. Her shoulders shaking, as she cried. I got up. I looked at Jack. He looked terrified. I turned and ran without direction. I was dizzy. I leaned against a wall, and slid down. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. I felt weak. I felt tears welling in my eyes. I felt a sob escape. I leaned my head on knees. _What just happened?_ Would _I really be sent… away? _I thought of Jack, and prayed somehow I would get out of this. That this was some weird dream, that I passed out and I'm having a nightmare. I pinched my arm. No. I didn't even have the strength to get up. I thought of Jack, his warm smile, his sweet nature, the way he called me Ellie or El or Els. _Go tell him how you feel! _That little in my head voice screamed at me. _And what will happen? He'll reject me. It would be too awkward, and then I would lose him forever. _I closed my eyes and dreamed of a white knight.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I batted their hand away, and turned my back to them. I fell on the cold floor. "Huh?" O got up and stretched. "What's going on?" I saw Jack standing next to me. "Hey." My voice was hoarse. "Hey. You sleep well?" I shrugged my shoulders, and popped my back. "I've had better nights. You need to get ready. Mission?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." He nodded his head. I quickly ran to my room, and changed into my gear. I ran to the weapons room, and grabbed my arsenal of weapons. I met Jack at the airplane. "We're going to Seattle for this one." Jack said. We climbed in the plane, and settled in. I looked at Jack and wondered if he remembered last night.

_Jump cut._

We climbed out, and looked around. It was an old building. Probably a business building. We filed in. I realized that they didn't tell us what the problem was. I looked at Jack, he was confused. "There's nothing out of place here." I said. "Look." He pointed up the stairs. There was a faint glow. I nodded, and Jack followed me up the stairs. I heard…talking. I put my finger to my lip, and we crept towards the door.

"Sir, I believe I found her…" That voice was familiar. "Yes Helga? You believe she is the one? Yes my liege. Does she resemble the description? Yes, my liege. A perfect match." That voice. The supervisor! I looked at Jack. He looked confused. "Helga, when can we acquire her? N-next week... My liege." The other voice sounded calm, almost bored. "A week? Yes, my liege. Hmmm, I don't know if I can wait that long. I-I will try to get her sooner." I heard a creak. Jack stepped on a loose board. "What was that?" A different voice asked. "Tend to it Ivan." Said the calm voice. We backed up immediately. A man stepped forward. I drew my colts, Jack his AK 47's. "Put your hands where I can see them!" I hoped I was threating. The man looked at me and laughed. He drew a weapon. I did not recognize. "Ha ha ha! Do you think you scare little me girl? Put the weapon down or- Or what? You'll shoot me.?" I aimed, but black smoke filled the room. "Ivan, bring her to me. Yes, my liege." I shot, but nothing was heard. "Elsa?! Jack?!" I tried to find him, but the smoke was too thick. I couldn't see anything. I saw a figure. It looked like Jack. I ran to him, reaching out. Seeking his cold skin. I received a needle in my back.

_A/N I think this is a good stopping point. I wonder who the mysterious man in the shadows is. And this is weird, but one of my friends was reading my story on my laptop, and reviewed it. But posted it with my name! I was so mad at them! But thanks so much for all the review! A lot more will happen in the next chapter! Please Read & Review? Luv Yall XOXO!_


	4. Chapter 4 Where am I?

_A/N Good day to you all. Here is my fourth installment of (dramatic pause) Frozen Heart! If you read chapter three before the thirty first of March you might want to re- read the last part of chapter three. I forgot, a __MAJOR__ detail, and I added it after I posted it. Sorry._

_My shout out is to disneycomicbookfan. She will see Anna very soon. I've been keeping it a little too fast to introduce a VERY important character that __I__ created. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed. _

_Chapter 4._

_Where am I?_

_I was walking in fog. I didn't see anything. "Elsa?" I heard someone calling me. "Jack!" I ran through the fog_. _I saw someone walking to me. "Jack?!" I tripped, and people surrounded me. "Yes, she does look like the one. A perfect match actually. Y- Yes my liege. Where is the other one? He's where he belongs. I doubt I will ever see him again. Yes, welcome to my services Helga. Thank you my liege JACK!? Someone is dreaming of lover boy. Wake her up, and bring her to the tent Ivan. Yes, my liege. And be gentle."_

I felt someone gently slapping my face. I opened my eyes to see, a man with a red beard, and a scar was on his neck. He was too close so I did the logical thing. I kicked him to the ground, and started to get up. I couldn't. My hands were bound, and I couldn't even stand up. The man got up, and raised his hand to slap me. "Now, now Ivan…must you hit a defenseless girl. That is low, even for you." Ivan growled. The other man chuckled. "If you are too dimwitted to even release her in a humane way, than move aside and let me do it. Hans, what a pleasure to see you again. That is Captain Hans, Ivan." Hans walked over and cut the ropes. He held out his hand. "Come on." I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks." I brushed the dirt off my uniform.

"Who are you?" I inquired. He stood up straight, and saluted me. "Captain Hans of the Southern Court and in the service of King- Don't say his name! She can't know his name! Who said she couldn't? Shadar, and that's final! Fine, in the service of the King of the Elementers court." He bowed, and kissed my hand. I quickly pulled it away. "Yes, but what do you do for the king? Oh, I'm the Captain of the of the King's Navy. Okay, now where am I? You are in the Realms. The Realms?" I asked my eyebrow arching. "The Realms of the Fey. The fey, do you mean…fairies?" Ivan looked slightly offended. Hans cleared his throat. "Yes, fairies." He offered me his arm. "Shall I show why you are here?" I took his arm. "Yes, you may."

He guided me out of the tent and down a pathway to an enormous black tent. And I mean ENORMOUS tent. We walked inside to see people… I guess fairies mingling. They were playing cards, and sitting on cushions talking and drinking. When I walked past, everyone and I mean everyone stopped and stared at me. Some of them even stood on chairs to get a better look. Hans stopped walking, and signaled that I needed stop. Hans bowed, and glanced at me. I didn't know what to do… bow or curtsy? I'm not wearing a dress so I guess I should bow. I did, and heard giggles. I looked to see a girl with black hair talking to a girl with dark brown hair. The raven head looked at me. I held her gaze with a glare till she looked away. I smirked. Ivan appeared with other… soldiers, I suppose with a group of bedraggled people…my people! I recognized my scientists, my back up and Phil. I never thought I would be so glad to see him. I looked around, there he was… Jack. He looked terrified but unharmed. I covered my mouth to hold back a sob. "SILENCE!" Ivan yelled, quite pleased with the results. For the first time I looked ahead and there on a raised platform sat an ebony throne with a man lounging in it.  
He was handsome. He had pale skin, eyes that were like quartz, and a thick shock of black hair. He didn't look much older than me. He looked at me and smiled. "Ivan, report? Yes, my liege." He pointed at one of the scientist, Venner I think. "Uh uh… Report what you saw the night you went to Seattle!" Ivan screamed at Venner. The other one put his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Ivan... these people have been through a traumatic event. Yelling at them won't solve anything. My liege?" Hans asked. "Yes, Captain? Elsa is exhausted; may I escort her to her tent where she may get a good night's rest? No, I need answers." He turned to Venner. "Will you answer the questions?" Venner nodded. "Good. Now what happened in Seattle? It was a routine check. A disturbance, so we were sent to investigate. Who was sent? Us and her." He pointed at me. Jack look at me, and tried to run towards me. Two guards blocked his path. He tried to push through, and I tried to run to help him. Hans grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I did the most logical thing ever. I kneed him in the crotch. He let go of me, and fell to the floor. I jumped over to him and ran; my arms were extended to hug Jack.

I heard thunder, and suddenly the room was full of black smoke. I reached out to grab something, anything. A hand clasped on my wrist. The smoke disappeared, and I looked up to see him… I tried to pull free, but his grip was too strong. "Let go of me!" He looked at me and let go. I stumbled, and fell to the floor. "Shadar! Keep your hands off her!" I looked over to see Jack trying to fight the guards. "Control him." Shadar said. A solider punched him in the jaw. I looked at Shadar and glared at him. "Leave him alone!" I got up and started to run to Jack. Someone grabbed my arm and tried pulled me back. I was soon pulled back by my waist. I kept trying to escape. "Stop trying to help him." Shadar whispered in my ear. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. His hand gripped my hand. I felt a sort of exhaustion take over me. I slid to floor. He let go of my hand. Everyone was talking, yelling and I felt tears slide down my face. Shadar held up his hand. The room went silent. "My friends, this is the day. A day to celebrate a joyous discovery. Let us see it!" The crowd yelled. Shadar smiled. "Alas, my loyal followers you must all remember to stay silent, as you have sworn to me." The crowd nodded. "Very well, then let us begin. "He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his hand around mine. I felt a surge of power in me. I suppressed it. "Very well then." Shadar murmured. He drew a knife. I tried to pull away. The blade ran along my arm, and then he pressed the blade into my forearm. I screamed, and the power rang through me, and answered. The air grew cold, and there was ice and Shadar was thrown away. I felt different, a strange feeling. My head was dizzy, and I would have fallen if Shadar hasn't caught me up against himself. "I knew you the one." He whispered in my ear. "Ivan, get her to my coach. Don't stop for anything. Protect her with your life." I looked at Jack, and his face was a mask of terror. I reached out for him, his hand gripped mine.

"Don't let me go Jack. Never" His hand tried to hold onto mine as Ivan pulled me away. "Jack?! Elsa?!" I felt myself screaming. His hand found mine, and he squeezed my fingers, to the point of pain. "Hold on Jack?! Hold on! Please?! Elsa?!" Ivan pulled me away, sobbing. He pulled me into a black coach, and slammed the door. Hans was sitting next to Ivan. "Must you cry over him?" Ivan asked, he must not take crying well. I glared at him. "I'm sorry, if my sadness disgusts you. I only lost my closet most trusted friend." I curled up, and kept crying. Hans sat next to me, and pat my back. Shhhh, it'll be alright. Everything will be alright." I glared at him. "How do you know? Because, if Shadar is right you'll never be alone." I felt my eyes start to droop, and after all that happened today, I fell asleep.

_I was walking on a beach. It was nearing sunset. It was beautiful out here. I saw someone, sitting by the water. He looked at me and smiled. "Jack?" He stood, and my arms were extended to hug him. Suddenly he pushed me away. "Jack, what's wrong? Stay away from me. What, Jack you're not making any sense- I said stay away from me! Jack please don't say that. You're a monster! What? Jack, what happened to you? You! You lied to me! No! No, no I didn't! Jack please listen to me? Stay away from me! Jack, please?" I collapsed on the sand. "How could this happen to me?!_

"Elsa? Wake up." I shot up, shaking. "What, where am I?" Everything hit me, like a slap. "Oh, right. Where are we going? To the Elementers court. What is that? A very special place." Hans said. "Is that where all the missing pets go?" I heard Ivan laugh. "What a spiteful girl." I kicked Ivan in the shin. He glared at me. I leaned against the coach wall. I peeked out the window, there were at least twenty some guards riding alongside the carriage. I sighed. There was absolutely no way I could escape. "Hans-? Get down!" He screamed. He pushed me to the floor, and covered me with his body. "Hans, what is happening?" He covered my mouth with his hand. "Ivan, get ready." Hans whispered. Someone opened the door, and Ivan squeezed his hand and…his eyes started to bleed! "Watch her!" Ivan yelled at Hans. He jumped out the coach. "Give me a weapon?" I asked Hans. He handed me a knife. I gripped it as if it was my only life beacon. It might be. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "What's happening?" I whispered. "An attack." I felt my heart lighten a little. _It might be Debs to come get out us of this hellish nightmare._ I prayed for her, and the team's safety. "It's most likely the blood court. The what? The blood court, a savage lot. They're enemies of our court. There are very few on our side. Ivan's one of them. Shadar prefers them for his personal army." I shivered. "How…pleasant?" Hans nodded.

We were pressed against the left side of the coach. The other door started to rattle. "Elsa, when I tell to run, run. Don't look back, okay?" I nodded hesitantly. Hans hand moved to the door handle. Okay, one, two, three, GO!" He opened the door, and pushed me out. I ran. I felt horrible leaving Hans behind. But I kept running, into the woods. I felt terrified. I heard someone following me. I kept running._ Don't look back. Don't look back. _I looked to my left, horses were coming. The leader was Shadar. I decided to run to them. At least Shadar wanted me to live. I was about to announce my position, when I was tackled. A crazed looking brute sat on me. He pulled out a machete… _Oh lord no! _"Shadar!" I prayed he heard me. I heard thunder, and once again black smoke surrounded us. "You of the blood court will die." I heard screaming, so much screaming. "You, holding the girl hostage, let her go. Let her go, and I will spare your life to run back to you sniveling king." I heard a raspy chuckle. "No, no, no. I have heard of you. The Shadow man. A holder of darkness. No, mercy is something you do not know. He will not have you. He will not have the Ice witch." He whispered in my ear. The man raised his machete. I closed my eyes, and hoped I would die quickly. I heard a heard a strange slicing sound, and I open my eyes. The man's lower half was maybe a foot away from me, and his upper half was lying discarded on the ground, blood covering the ground. I backed away. I couldn't take my eyes off the man, he was sliced in half. I heard someone walking behind me. It was Shadar. "Elsa?" He came around, and sat beside me. I suspected he could feel my fear, and see my horror. "Elsa, look at me." I couldn't tear my eyes away from…that. He blocked my view of it, and grabbed my chin. "At me." He said. "What did you do?" I whispered. He sighed. "I had to what I did to keep you alive. But, that was… Horrible, disgusting, gut wrenching?" I looked at him; he looked handsome when he smiled. "How can you smile about… murder? It was in defense of another. Completely justifiable." He said shrugging. I shook my head, trying to clear it. Come on, let's get you to camp."

_Jump cut. _

We walked into the campsite, or better to say barn. I sat on a pile of hay, near a fire. I stared into the flames, trying to erase the image of that man. Shadar sat next to me. "Elsa, do you know who you are? Does anyone really know who their true selves are?" He looked at me. "Elsa, I hope you do not think me a monster. Whhhhy would ever think a man who kidnapped me, took me away from my best friend Annnd is forcing to go to some court I never heard of?" I asked bitterly. The guards were going to sleep. "Give me your arm?" He asked his hand extending. "No." He sighed. "Elsa I'm trying to protect you. How? If you give me your arm, I'll show you!" The frustration in his voice. I hesitantly gave him my arm. He pushed my sleeve up and ran his fingers over it. I felt a prickling, then burning sensation. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "There, it is done." I looked at my arm to see… swirling patterns. They started at my wrist and ended at my elbow. "What is this? A tattoo, it will keep you safe. I promise. But… What? Don't show it to anyone. It would cause a uproar. Why?" He shook his head. "I will explain it to you one day." I nodded. "What kind of name is Shadar? Hmmm? You have a strange name. Yes, I do. People call me Shadar because of my gift. My real name is Reed. Oh, well I like that name better. It's more…you. I suggest you get some sleep, Elsa. We've got a long ride ahead of us."  
_A/N and this is where I am stopping tonight. What did you think? Good, Bad? Let me know in your reviews. And what about Reed? Isn't he an interesting character Let me know. I have a request, three reviews for my next chapter would be awesome! I'm tired, and it's time for me to sleep. Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to the court

_A/N Good day to you all! My fifth installment of Frozen Heart has arrived. My shout out(s) are to disneycomicbookfan, yeah that was my intention can you guess the connection? And thank you for all the shout outs, I really appreciate it! And 007 guest, your reviews are really blunt, I love being blunt!_

_I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 5_

_Welcome to the Court._

We spent the whole day, and half of the night riding to the court. By the time we stopped to make camp, I wanted to jump from my horse in joy. But due to my soreness from riding I settled on awkwardly sliding down my horse. I waddled over to a small river in view of the guards, and I slid my sore legs into the soothing cold water. I sighed in relief. "Wandering from camp is extremely dangerous. Wouldn't you think so?" I tilted my head back to see Reed looking at me, quizzically. He came and sat beside me. I shrugged. "The guards can see me, and you could summon that smoke in case something happens. Smoke?" I looked at his confused face. "Yeah… when you clap your hands, and the smoke surrounds us and… stuff." I looked down in embarrassment, realizing how stupid I sounded. He shook his head, and chuckled. "You don't understand the fey's way of life, do you?" I shook my head. "I don't summon smoke; I summon the tangible feel of shadows. Hence the name Shadar. Do you understand now? "He asked "No. Why would I? Besides the fact you are fey, you were raised in a place where fairies were something you met daily. Correct? Yes, but I actually never brought in a fairy. Why? They were too dangerous. Even for me. What did you do? I brought in paranormals, for P.A.C.A.C. Umm, that means paranormal activities control and conceal. We brought in were wolves and vampires to help them, to try to cure them. It must hurt for you to talk about the agency. Yes, it was the only home I ever knew." I stopped talking. Just thinking about the agency made my heart twist. "I'm sorry if I brought up memories you wish to forget." He stood up, and was walking away when I said, "I never want to forget." I sat there for the longest time, looking at the stars. How they seemed different from the familiar stars I knew. Everything in the realms was different. The horses could run all day and night, and never be tired. The water shone like liquefied diamonds. But the biggest different were the people. They were graceful, elegant, and beautiful. Every fairy I met looked amazing, ageless and in a way… angelic.

I stood up to head back to camp, and Reed was standing by my tent with a box in his hands. He bowed, and handed them to me. "What is this? Clothes. Yours are too ragged and filthy for meeting with the King and Queen in, tomorrow." I looked down at my uniform, and I knew he wasn't lying. It was bloody, covered in dirt and extremely ragged. "There is a tub for you to bathe in. Wouldn't want you smelling like a pig in the court." I wanted to smack him across the face, and if I haven't seen him cut a man in half without hesitation I would have. I settled for a piercing glare. He chuckled and pushed me into the tent. "Please make yourself look presentable for the court?" I shook my head, sighing. I placed my clothes on a table, and lied on my cot. _I'm meeting a King and Queen tomorrow. Wow, what a change for me. I hope Jack is alright. _Just thinking about Jack made my eyes sting with tears. I closed my eyes, praying for a brighter tomorrow.

I heard a strange pattering sound. I sat up to see Ivan. "What do you want? Get ready, we're leaving in an hour." I sighed getting up, and walked over to the tub. There was a circular screen surrounding the tub for complete privacy. I took off my clothes, and undid my hair and soaked. The water was lukewarm, and so, so soothing. I knew, I was being rushed, so I hurriedly scrubbed my hair, and body. I jumped out of the tub, and put on the robe hanging on a post. I grabbed my clothes, and examined them. A white button down top, a gray skirt with a white trim at the bottom, and brown flats. I pulled them on quickly. There was also a tan traveling cloak, and I decided for the complete effect I would put it on. I left my hair down to dry. I walked out the tent to hear fighting. Ivan and Hans were fighting over who knows what. As I walked by them to my horse they stopped arguing and stared at me. "Mouths closed gentlemen; we wouldn't want any flies buzzing in, now would we? No sir." They both said. I giggled, and pet my horse's mane. It was soft. "Do you like horses? Yes, Re- Shadar, I do. Thank you for not saying my real name." He whispered. "It is improper and they do not need to know it. It would suggest a relationship between us that is not there. Yes, you're right. When do we leave?" I asked him. "If you are ready to leave, would now be a good time. Yes. Elsa, wearing that skirt you will have to ride side saddle. Would you give me a hand then? Of course, Elsa." I took his extended hand, and jumped onto the saddle. He arranged my skirt. "There, like a proper lady. I never noticed how tall Reed was. When I sat on my horse, I was a head taller than him. "Are you comfortable? Yes. Good, then we'll be off." He walked to his horse, and jumped on. I rode at the front with Reed. It was the safest way. About an hour into the silent ride, I realized how very uncomfortable riding side saddle was. My thighs, back, and neck were so sore! I saw Reed stopping his horse, and I copied him. He reached over and pulled my hood up. We were riding through a little village, it was so cute. Cottages and little quaint shops up and down the cobblestone roads. Just like from a fairytale. It was early, only past a little sunrise. I breathed in the sweet morning air. "Look." Reed said. We were walking under a stone arch, glistening with jewels.

We rode to beautiful white castle. I felt a twist in my stomach. I guess I was nervous. We stopped at the steps, and I saw a pair of grand oak doors. Reed helped me down from horse, and took me by my arm into the palace. It was… impossible to describe. A thousand fantasy palaces couldn't match the beauty of this one. The floors were beautiful and pale, the walls covered in gold and jewels. We walked to another set of doors, into the throne room. "Keep your head down until I tell you otherwise." Reed muttered. I nodded my head. My heart was beating furiously. We walked toward the two thrones at the head of the room. A man was sitting on the throne on the left, he had golden hair and a thin mustache, and he was in full red military dress. His chest covered in metals. A woman sat on the throne on the right; she had brown hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a dark blue dress completely covering her, her sleeves tight and going to her wrists. They both wore their respective crowns. We soon stopped in front of them. Reed bowed, and I curtsied. "Presenting their majesties, King Thomas, and Queen Teresa! Presenting Princess Anna!" A girl who looked about my age stood next to her mother, in a simple green dress. Her ginger haired two braids and she had a … blonde streak? _What's going on? _"Shadar, to what do we owe the pleasure? You majesties, I wish you to meet you… Elsa René Arendelle!" He pulled off my hood. Everyone gasped. I heard whispering, and cries of protests. The king jumped from his throne. "Is this some sort of sick joke! Do you think it is funny to cause pain to me and my family?!" Shadar remained composed. "No, I have found this girl on the earth. Shadar?" The queen asked. "Are you lying to us? No, your majesty. I would never dishonor you or the court. "She walked over to us, and stood in front of me. "And you, do you have anything to say? I don't know what to say. Do you know who I am? The queen? Yes." She smiled and took my hand. "But… do you know who I am? I don't understand. What are your parents' names? I don't know. Why? I can't remember anything before I was seven. Why? I-I just can't remember. Why not? I don't know, I just can't, I'm sorry. It's alright." She turned her head, and asked for a healer. An old man came and stood next to us. He bowed. "Yes your majesty? Check her mind. Of course, your majesty." He placed his fingers to my temple. "There is a block. A block?" The queen asked. I was confused. A block? What the hell was that! "Remove it! Yes, your majesty." I felt a tugging inside my head. It really hurt. The queen held my hand, as a searing heat ripped through my mind. The pain was so over whelming, I passed out.

_(A/N if you watched Frozen you know this scene so I'm not going into great detail, except for one part. If you have not watched Frozen I suggest you skip this part!) _

"_Elsa, wake up! Wake up, wake up! Anna, go back to sleep. I can't! The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So we have to play! Go play by yourself!" I shoved her off the bed. "Do you want to build a snowman?" I had to smile. We ran to the ballroom giggling all the way. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" I let snowflakes fly from my hands. Anna laughed. We made a lumpy snowman. "Hi my name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs. I love you Olaf!" Anna hugged him. We played on the mountain of the snows I made, sliding down them, and laughing. Anna started jumping from each mound." Catch me! Hold on!" Anna started going way to fast. "Wait, slow down!" Anna started falling; I panicked and slipped on the ice. I stuck Anna with my powers. I ran over to her. She was cold like me. "Momma! Papa!" My parents ran into the frozen ballroom. "Elsa what is this?! Thomas, she's the- That doesn't matter now. Anna? What happened? I-I" Momma picked her up. "She's ice cold, Thomas what do we do? I know where to go!" Papa picked me up, and Momma wrapped Anna in a blanket. We sped out of the castle, into the forest. We stopped at a little clearing full of boulders._

_Help us, it's my daughter." The boulders started to move. They morphed into trolls. I hid behind Papa. "It's the king. The king is here." An old looking troll rolled up to us." How may we be of your services, your majesty? My daughter…" Momma showed him Anna. He touched her forehead. "Be lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded. I suggest we remove the memory of that night." He waved his hand, and Anna smiled. "She will be alright. Now Elsa, I must talk to you alone. Follow me." He started rolling away, and Papa gently pushed me towards him. I followed him to a little pond. I sat next to him. "Elsa, you controlled the ice that hit your sister's head, correct?" I started to cry. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I don't want this! What? These powers! Anna will hate me forever. Why? She just will… She cannot remember anything of your powers. I tweaked the memories a bit. Thank you. You do know what will happen? Yes. I'll be tested. Then everyone will think I'm some hero. Not if you suppress it. What? You can suppress your power. You can control whether people see it or not. If you want to keep it a secret, you must conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. If you make one wrong move then everyone will know. Will you tell anyone? No, I swear on my name, that I will forever stay silent. Thank you… Pabbie." He told me. "Grandpabbie." I hugged him. "Thank you, Grandpabbie. Be careful child. I will." I ran back to my family. Papa picked me up. "How are you Elsa?" I snuggled into his shoulder. "I'm tired. Papa, can we go home? Yes, angel we can." We rode back to the castle, and Papa carried me to my room. He stroked the hair covering my face. "Papa, are you mad at me?" He pulled me onto his lap, and started to rock me back and forth. "Never think that. You are, and will always be your mother and mine's little snow angel. Please always remember this, Elsa. Yes papa." He kissed my forehead, and tucked me into my bed. "Goodnight Elsa. I love you. I love you too, Papa. _

_I felt Momma wrap her arms around me. "Good morning Elsa. We need to get you ready. Okay." The maids dressed me in my light blue dress, and braided my hair with a ribbon. And put my hairband on. I slipped on my white gloves, and Momma took my hand. We stopped at Anna's door. She wore her usual pigtails, and green dress. The one difference was that she had a blonde streak. I did that to her. I felt guilt with an extra jolt of pain. But she was as bubbly, and happy as ever. "You're being tested today! It's so exciting!" Anna was practically jumping out of her shoes with excitement. Momma grabbed Anna by her shoulders, and knelt in front of her. "Yes, Anna we all know this is an extremely important day, and we all very excited. But you need to remain calm, and act as a proper princess would. Can you do that for me? Yes Momma, I can." Momma hugged her. "That's my girl. _

_Anna looped her arm through mine, and we walked to the parlor room for the testing. I sat down on the sofa with Anna on my left, and Momma on my right. The tester walked in and bowed. I stood, and she grabbed my arm. "Let's see your talent." I felt a rising power inside of me. I had to make a choice. Conceal it, or let it go. I decided to hide it. I fought against the calling. The woman looked confused, and tried to bring my power to the surface. I fought, and suppressed it. The woman let go of my arm. "Nothing, there is nothing there. Nothing there? What do you mean?" Papa sounded mad. "I thought I felt something, but it disappeared. She might not be ready. Yes, we will try when she is older. But we saw... Thomas maybe someone else is the one. Anna? No, her gift has already stared to show." Momma tried to convince Papa everything would be alright. He sighed in defeat. "Yes, Teresa you as always are right." He kissed her cheek. He turned to the tester. "Madame Lilia, I suspect you will say nothing of this day to anyone in the court, correct?" She bowed, and smiled. "Of course your majesties." She swirled her hand, and disappeared. "Anna, Elsa please go play. Yes Momma." I said. I dragged Anna out of the room, and we went to our playroom, and had fun till the moon came up. We walked to our rooms, and Momma was sitting on my bed. "Hi, Momma. Hello sweetie." I walked over and got into bed. She smiled at me, and pulled the covers over me. "Today was a complete failure." Momma laughed. "There is a shimmer of hope in every failure, my little snow angel. Is Papa mad at me? No. Are you? No, darling, I'm not." I sighed in relief. "We will never be mad at you for anything. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. She kissed my forehead. Goodnight angel. Goodnight Momma." She got up to leave, but something made her stop. She turned around and looked at my window. There were swarms of black ravens swirling outside the window. "What in the world?" The window burst open, and we couldn't see anything. "Momma! Elsa, stay where you are! Don't panic!" I felt a stranger grab me. "Momma! Help me?! Elsa, angel where are you?" I felt the night air on my cheeks, and everything went dark._

_A/N wow I did a lot of typing. My longest chapter yet! Screw what I said about three reviews, I'll be posting whenever I want even if people don't like my story! I've been getting a few P.M that are horrible! If you're doing it, stop! It hurts. I don't like getting hate mail! Can you guess what's going to happen next? I take request, suggestions and __constructive criticism__! Thx for the reviews follows and favorites! Luv ya'll XOXO! Please R&R?_


	6. Chapter 6 My ray of light

_A/N My sixth installment of Frozen Heart is here! My shout out(s) are to all my followers. You guys are awesome, and I love that you support me, and my story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters._

_I do not own any DreamWorks or Disney characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 6._

_My ray of light._

I looked up. "Momma?" Her green eyes sparkled as she got on the floor, and pulled me forward. She started to cry. "Oh Elsa, my little angel. You're home. You're back, you're back home!" I felt another set of arms wrap around me and Momma. "Papa?" I felt tears in my hair. "Elsa, Elsa. My little angel. You're safe." I looked up to see Anna. She looked shell shocked. I stood up, and walked towards her. I pulled her into a hug. "Elsa, is it really you?" She whispered. A sound escaped my throat. Half a sob, half a laugh. "Yes, my little sister. I'm home, and I never want to leave. Ever, ever again." She snuggled into my shoulder. "I love you, Elsa. I love you too Anna." I felt myself crying. Anna started jumping up and down. She was as energetic as ever. "I want you to meet my friends!" She started to pull me away. "Elsa needs to change into more appropriate clothes." Anna sighed. Yes, Papa." He chuckled. "Why don't you show Elsa to the fitting room." She jumped up and down squealing. She pulled me out of the room, down the hallway, and into a room. She pushed me onto a pedestal. Momma and a short squat woman walked into the room. She bowed. "Elsa you will need to hold still."

_Jump cut._

I looked at the mirror in front of me. I wore a black and turquoise dress. (_A/N her coronation dress_.) My hair was pulled back in a bun like my mother's, and I wore black flats. "You look beautiful Elsa." I looked at my reflection. It felt…restrictive. But it was a very pretty dress. I would admit. "Can we go see my friends' noooow?" Momma laughed. "Anna darling if you must jump out of your shoes, then yes. Yaaaay!" She pulled me off the pedestal, down the hallway and into an eating hall. We walked up to a table, and Anna cleared her throat. "Everyone, I want to introduce my sister, Elsa!" Everyone got up, and stood before me. A girl with extravently long hair squealed. "I can't believe it! You're here! You're here! You are here!" I flinched. "Punzie yer goin to scare the poor lass." A girl with crazy red hair said laughing. "Umm, so sorry. But we're so excited to meet you!" I was the introduced to everyone, and their umm gift, talent ability? The bubbly blonde name was Rapunzel Corona, and she was actually not from this court. She's from the Healer's court. Her hair, yes her hair healed all kinds of wounds, she was also an amazing artist. The girl with the crazy red hair's name was Merida Dunbroch, and she was a Scottish water summoner, like my mother and she was skilled archer. Then a rather scraggly boy with brown hair, and freckles, his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third… He was a wind summoner and a great artist as well. Rapunzel introduced her half-brother Kristoff Corona. He was born in this court and was a water summoner like my Mother. He was rather… burly, yes burly. And apparently extremely quiet and shy. Then a guy with a goatee, and brown hair stepped forward, his name was Flynn Rider, he was fire a water summoner, like my father.

"We must show you our gifts!" Anna yelled. We all walked outside into a circular dome. "This is where we train." I sat down. "Alright, let's see what you can do." Merida, and Kristoff stood against each other, and summoned a beautiful tidal wave, and it was close to crashing on us, so I felt terrified and it froze it mid crash. Everyone looked at me. "Umm, sorry?" Anna clapped, "Wow that was amazing! You already have control over your power! Yes…" I didn't mean for that to happen. I panicked, and it was an accident. I decided to not think about it. I saw Flynn burn the vines Anna conjured. They started a competion, and I sighed and shook my head at their antics. Hiccup separated them with a gust of wind. We stayed there for hours, and when we got up to leave, I saw everyone freeze. Reed decided to join us. They all bowed or curtsied, even Anna. They all glanced at me. I did a quick curtsy. "Good evening everyone. I came to fetch you all for dinner; we are having a banquet in honor of Elsa's return. Please dress nicely." He smirked at all of my friends, like he was better them. I tapped my foot, and the ground was covered in ice. Reed didn't notice, and slipped on the ice. Everyone had to stifle their laughs. I just smiled, and I beckoned everyone to follow me. We all got dressed, and headed to the banquet hall. The feast was amazing.

_Jump cut._

Anna and I were walking to our rooms when she asked, "Why did you trip Shadar today?" She asked. I smiled. "He acts superior; I wanted to show him not to look down on us. You're too bold; the human world changed you… for the better." She hugged me, and went to her across from mine. I walked into the room; I haven't been in for ten years. My beautiful canopy bed, my dresser, my vanity table and a beautiful view from my amazing balcony. I drank in the memories of me and Anna playing dolls in here. I smiled. I slipped my dress off, and slipped on my nightgown, and fell into a deep sleep.

_I was once again walking on a beach, the waves lapping at my bare feet. I smell the ocean, and hear the gulls cawing. I see someone walking towards me. He was wearing a blue hoody, covered in snowflakes, brown pants and he was carrying a staff. But his oddest feature was his hair, it was white. Like snow white! His face was shadowed, mysterious. But the way he stood, his posture seemed familiar. He beckoned for me to follow him. He kept a steady pace until we were at the edge of a cliff. He stared at the full moon, and I heard him sigh. "Do you know what is going to happen? No… what are you talking about? A war, a civil war in which you will play a part in." He pulled his hood up over his head, and walked to me. He pressed his lips to my cheek. "Be careful." He whispered. The wind then whisked him away. I touched my cheek. It was cold, his lips were cold. _

_A/N Yeaaah, a short chapter. This is a development chapter. I will do better on my next one .I was grasping at strings by the end. Tell me what you thought about this chapter in your reviews! I love praises, suggestions, theories, and __constructive criticism__. Bye luv yall XOXO!_


	7. Chapter 7 So overwhelming

_A/N Greetings to all! My shoutout(s) are too glee131313, I probably will put more Jack into Elsa's thoughts and dreams, because of a major plot point that will happen later in the story. Don't worry he'll be back in the story soon. Livia Toric, Thank you! You noticed the connection! I'm considering, after this story is over to rewrite it in Jack's perspective, with a past. I don't know yet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 7_

_So overwhelming._

I opened my eyes, and looked around. At first I was confused, and then I remembered… everything. I… was… home. I collapsed, and felt two conflicting emotions. Overwhelming happiness and a crushing sadness. I was home, but I felt a longing for the agency. For… Jack. My Jack. I hope he's okay, I hope he doesn't hurt himself. I miss him so much. I let a few tears fall. I wonder he's missing me.

I got dressed, and I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it? Anna!" I smiled. "Come in!" Anna busted in, her face glowing with happiness. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. I thought about the weird dream, and the mysterious stranger. "Yes, like a baby. Are you hungry? Yes, I'm famished." Anna jumped up excited, and she pulled me the eating hall. We sat down with the group. I was asked so many questions about the human world. What were the crime rates? Flynn. What I did. Hiccup. What was the hunting like? Merida. Did I have a boyfriend? Punzie. If so, how many boyfriends. Anna. And, what was the ice like. Kristoff. It was a tad tedious. But I understood their curiosity. None of them has ever been to the human world. So I was more than happy to share. Well, what I knew of the human world. My knowledge was not as expanded as people would think. I felt Merida groan. "What's wrong Mer?" I asked. "That." She pointed at two girls walking in. The two girls back in Reed's tent. "They follow Shadar. The girl with the black hair is Jasmine Agrabah. She's a fire summoner and a snob. Her brown hair friend is Vanessa Dredge, she's water summoner, and she's extremely rude. But they both answer to Lilia." Everyone at our table shuddered. "Lilia? She's a-"

A woman burst into the room, as dramatically as possible. She had long dark purple hair, and her skin was extremely creamy looking. Her smile would put diamonds to shame. But her strangest feature was her eyes, they were slits, and the color was silver yes she had silver eyes. They were unnerving. I shuddered. Her laughter bounced off the walls. She walked over to our table, and smiled. "Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" Her witch cackle was going to give me nightmares. "Kris-Kris, oh how are you darling!" She flung her arms around Kristoff, and planted a kiss right on his lips. Rapunzel looked furious. Kristoff looked disgusted. "How dare you-! Now, now Punzie. Don't be a spoiled sport!" She said cackling. Her eyes landed on me, and she glared. "Who is this?" Anna stood up. "This is my sister, the crown princess Elsa Arendelle!" Lilia gasped. "But you disappeared! For ten years! Why did she show up now?! Now, now Lilia is this how you treat royalty?" Lilia turned around, and bowed. "Shadar, I-I was merely surprised by her sudden return. Yes we are all surprised. Surprised and pleased. Aren't we?" He looked at all the girls. They all bowed their heads in shame. "Yes, sir." They all said. "Good. Elsa, please come along. Your training starts today." I felt nervous. "With you? No, with Andromeda. You'll love her, she is an absolute treat!" He said laughing. This was not reassuring! I slowly got, and followed Reed outside to a small domed building. I walked up the steps, to the reasonably sized door. I looked back at Reed, and he smiled and gestured me to go inside. I took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

The heat hit me. I was grateful that I was always cold. The fire was roaring, and it was beyond humid in here. An old woman sat crouched in chair, and she rose when I was close to her. She had black hair, and she was tall, not what an old woman would look like. Her dress was copperish. "Come by the fire, so I can see you!" Her voice, raspy and disturbing. "Come now! I don't have all day!" I slowly walked over to her. Her hand shot out, and grabbed my wrist. "Let's see what you can do…" She called upon my power, and soon the room was covered in ice. She released my hand, and stepped back. "Now, Iceling call it back. Make this disappear. What did you call me? Iceling. In our world, it means born of ice. Now would you call it back, I can't stand the cold." I stood there confused. "What are you doing?! I don't know!" Icicles started forming around us. "You need to call everything back! I don't know how!" The icicles started to surround me. "Keep your emotions balanced! I don't know how to!" Andromeda looked furious. "Enough." We both turned our heads to see Reed walk in. "Oh, and what do we owe the pleasure Shadar? Andromeda, you are only provoking this." He gestured around him. Andromeda sighed in frustration. Shadar grabbed my wrist, and slowly the ice disappeared. "What kind of fey can't even control her own power!? That is enough. She has not been taught how to control her power, it will take time and _patience_." Andromeda scoffed. "She is seventeen; her power should've been unleashed. No matter what, she still had that power. All seventeen year olds are emotional, and her powers are controlled, and determined by her emotions." I rolled my eyes. "You know what is at stake, old woman." Andromeda growled. "Don't you dare insult me boy! Now, leave both of you! Before I beat you with a stick!" Reed pulled me out of the hut. I felt light headed. "Reed…" He caught me up against him. "It'll be okay. The first few times you use your power leaves, you light headed. Then it'll make you stronger. You get used to it. Thank you, Reed. Anytime, Elsa." He smiled at me.

We walked back to the palace, and I thought we were going different ways, when he asked, "Who was that boy in the tent?" I felt my heart twist. His name's Jack, Jack Frost. He is my best friend. What's he like?" I had to smile. "He's hard headed, sarcastic and extremely loyal. But, despite all that, he was always there for me. I'm sorry that you two were separated." I felt a tear slide down my face. "No you're not." And I walked inside.

I walked around, looking for a servant. I ran into a maid. "Do you know where my father and mother are?" She nodded, and pointed across the hallway. "Thank you." She curtsied, and left. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Papa asked. "Elsa. Come in." I walked in, and it was a parlor room. "Hello Elsa. Hello Momma, Papa. Is anything wrong Angel?" Momma asked. I nodded, and suddenly collapsed on the floor crying. Momma and Papa were next to me in flash. "Angel, what's wrong? Who hurt you? Do you need anything? J-Jack. Who?" Papa asked confused. "J-Jack! Thomas, I think you should leave." Papa looked confused, but after he kissed Mama, and me goodbye he left. Momma helped me into a chair, and gave me a cup of tea. "Drink, then explain." I nodded. The drink was so soothing. I felt a little better. "Now, who is Jack? My best friend. He's from the human world. Yes. Is he human? Yes. Where is he? Back at the agency. Momma, I miss him. I want to see him. Please? I don't know darling, Humans can't walk into a court. They can be brought into a realm, but not into a court. Then we could meet in the human world? I could go to the agency. Then we could talk, and sort things out. I could say goodbye properly. And I- We can't, I'm sorry. Why not? This agency captures paranormals, and you're too vulnerable right now. You need to wait at least two years and he'll be how old? He will be twenty, and I'll be nineteen. No you'll be eighteen. No, in two years I'll be nineteen. No, Angel. You become an immortal at eighteen."

_A/N Dun Dun Dun! Oh No! What will happen to Elsa! I know this chapter is a little fast paced but I wanted to end on a dramatic point, so I decided to end this chapter here. I hope you loved it. I do. Please review? Love ya'll bye XOXO!_


	8. Chapter 8 Tales of the heart

_A/N Heeey! What's up? I present chapter eight of my magnum opus, Frozen Heart! My shoutout(s) are to no one. I have no shout outs this time. I do know my last chapter sucked, and I hope this makes up for my mistake. I put my heart and soul into this chapter! Don't lose fate in me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not any DreamWorks, or Disney characters. I do not own any song references._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Warning: Minor cursing._

_Chapter 8._

_Tales of the heart._

_Forever eighteen? I would be eighteen… forever? Did I want that? Would I be the only one, or will everyone else stop ageing? Or would they all grow old, and leave me all alone? What kind of life is that? _

I looked at my mother's face. She was smiling, it was a small sad smile. I looked down. "Elsa, I know this was sudden, but surely you would guess that you become immortal? Everyone in the court will stop ageing. You just will stop ageing a little before everyone else. It'll be alright." She lifted my chin. "Do you understand?" I stood up. "No, no I don't. Elsa, we'll all still be a family. You're father and I are both immortal. We both are thirty. Anna and the others will stop ageing in their early, maybe middle twenties. We will be together, forever. No, we won't. What?" I heard fear in her voice. "What do you mean, we won't? I'll lose Jack, and Debs. No matter what, I always considered them family. I hate losing my family; I couldn't live through it… again. Oh, Angel. I'll talk to Papa; maybe we could convince him to let you see them. I don't have any control over that. I will try." She hugged me. "Your Papa may burn down the palace, if he finds out about…" She looked at me. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Thank you Mama. You need to go to the library, catch up on your studies." I blanched. Mama laughed. "Go on, I know Anna is waiting in the library. You two can study together. Okay, bye." I hugged her, and walked out. I bumped into someone…Lilia. Oh crap. "Elsa, how are you today? Fine. Where are you going? I'm going to my studies. Oh, do you need me to show you where the library is? Sure… Thank you Lilia, I would appreciate it. It would be my honor, your majesty. Might I add you look even more stunning, than usual. Is it because of the return of our _beloved_ princess?" Momma laughed. "Yes, it is." Lilia curtsied. I followed her down the hallway.

"Did you know Shadar speaks highly of you? That you're going to change things in the court, maybe things in the realms? I would never think… You think he would propose a marriage. No, no he-." Lilia laughed. "He shouldn't. There are proper fey in this court. Not little girls from the human world." We stopped in front of two grand oak doors. Lilia curtsied. "Have a good day, princess." I walked into the library, it was magnificent. Absolutely magnificent. I felt something hit my head. I looked up, and saw Anna waving. She was on the top floor. I ran up the stairwell, up five flights. Man that was nothing! "Elsa! Hi, Anna! Here we're going to sit here." A comfty window seat. "I have a very important book for you, it might help a little." She handed me a light blue book. It was old, and had faded snowflakes on it. I opened it. The first page, said _This book belongs to the Iceling. "_It's yours Elsa. This is an interesting looking book. What's it about? You, it's the philosophy and science of the Iceling. Science, in a fey's court? Yes, and no one but you can read it. I'll read it later. Okay, right now I'm researching for my soul mate." My head shot up. Anna said that as if it was the most casual thing a person could say.

"Excuse me?" Anna looked at me, her face looked confused. "I'm researching for who my soul mate will be. My other half. No, Anna you are too young to even love a man, yet claim he's your 'soul mate'. I will find him. Love is an open door!" She said in a sing song voice. I shook my head. "No, love is sacred. It is near impossible to find the 'one'." Enchanting dark blue eyes hovered in my mind. "In the human world, maybe. But here, you have a soul mate. Your true other half. How does this work? Everyone in this court will find their soul mate. We may be one whole person, but we only have half a soul, the one we truly love completes us. They give us their strength, as we give them ours. We are strong alone, but with our soul mate we are near invincible. But you first have to be bound to your soul mate. How are we bound? At our wedding, it's extremely sacred. How do we know, who our soul mate is? You'll feel something. That's it? Yes." Anna said. "Wow, that's different. Do we even choose our soul mate? No, our incomplete soul does. Papa and Momma are soul mates. The funny thing is they hated each other. But one time their friends forced them to danced, and the moment their hands came into contact of each other, all hate was gone, and their love began. It was so romantic!" Anna squealed. I laughed. "What a perfect romance!" Anna and I bursted into laughter. "Grandpabbie said true love is the answer!" I stopped laughing. "Who? Grandpabbie, he's the leader of a family of trolls. He lives in the forest, in a secret clearing. Can you show me where it is? Yes- No, you're not." We looked up. "Captain Hans, how may we help you?" Anna sounded flustered. "I was exploring the library, and then I heard two giggling girls, so I came to investigate. Why can't I go see Grandpabbie?" A challenge in my voice. I dared him to boss him around. As if he read my mind. "The King and Queen said you are not strong enough to defend yourself. You must at least wait until your eighteenth birthday. I have to wait till I'm eighteen! Yes, I apologize if this displeases you." He bowed, and left.

I leaned against the wall, and sighed. "I can't believe it. What? I'm confined here. I faced danger on a daily basis back at the agency. I could probably handle myself. I'm not a child!" Anna patted my knee. "You know Momma and Papa are just over protective. We lost you for ten years once they could not lose you again. I know, but…But what? I'm so happy I'm home, but now that I'm here…Where do I go from here?" Anna didn't say anything. I suddenly felt guilty. I sounded so ungrateful. I nudged her with my foot. "Hey, don't look sad. I just never imagined what my life would be like." Anna sighed. "Did you know, I could remember one little thing from here?" She perked up. "What? I remembered a little gingered hair girl with a blonde streak. She was running down the corridor giggling." Anna looked at me; she had tears in her eyes. "You remembered me? You're so unforgettable, how could I ever forget my little sister?" We got up, and walked down the stairs, and walked into the corridor. "I'm hungry." Anna said, rubbing her stomach. "Me too." I looked at her, a smirk on my face. "Race you there?" Anna looked at me, and smiled. We shot down the corridor, sliding down hallways, and nearly crashing into walls. By the time we made it to the dining hall, Anna was panting like a dog. I was breathing normally, as Anna clutched her side, panting. I yawned and stretched. Anna glared at me. I shrugged. "Military life." We walked into the hall, and sat at our table. Everyone was already there. Rapunzel arched an eyebrow. "You two looked like you ran a marathon. Elsa is surprisingly fast. And it's your fault you skip your physical training." Kristoff waved his fork at Anna. Anna stuck her tongue at Kristoff. "May I join you all for dinner?" Hans asked. Anna straightened her back, and allowed him to. I noticed everyone else was not happy about this. Especially Kristoff. Hans and Anna were talking about Hans' favorite navy ship. I rolled my eyes, Anna was crushing on Hans. I was not happy about that. At all! I didn't trust him, at all. He was too… nice! His smile too friendly, his personality too perfect, his compliments too entrancing. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing's. It made me shudder. I started to eat.

I felt someone poking my side. "Hmmm? Were you even paying attention? Sorry Hiccup. What is it? I was wondering when your birthday is. It's… December eighteenth, two thousand." Papa finished for me. I looked up to see Papa, and Momma. "Hello. Elsa we need to talk to you. Now." Papa's voice gravely. I stood up, and followed them to the same parlor room, I had my break down. I sat down, feeling nervous. Papa and Momma sat across from me, on a sofa. A low coffee separating us. Momma handed me a cup of tea. Papa sighed. "Elsa, your Mother told me of the boy named Jack. Yes. I had the fey that worked in there ask for Jack, and… And what?" I felt fear rising inside of me. Papa sighed again. He rubbed his hands together. "Elsa, angel I'm sorry. He isn't there. What?" I dropped my cup. "He never arrived. I even contacted the woman Debs, was that her name?" I nodded my head. "She said he never did arrive. Elsa, I am so sorry." I felt the tears gather in my eyes. They were hot, and angry. They burned going down my cheeks. I felt my Momma reach for me. I got up, and ran out of the room. I could barely see anything, as I ran down the hallways not truly seeing where I was going. I soon ran into someone. I looked up, it was Reed. I broke down and hugged him, crying on his black silky shirt. Ruining it with my tears. I soon felt his arms wrap around me, slowly. He started to rock back and forth gently. We stood there for a long time. Not a word was spoken.

"Elsa!" I looked behind me. Momma and Papa ran to my side, and Papa wrapped his arm around me, and drew me closer to him. Momma looked at Reed. "Shadar we need to talk." Her voice was cold. It scared me. Even what I could remember of my past, Momma never talked like that, never. "Of what, your majesties? The boy named Jack. Of course, your majesties." We all walked down to the parlor room, and I sat with Momma and Papa on the couch, while Reed lounged in the chair. "Now, what is wrong with the boy? He has disappeared, he never returned to the agency. Where is he? I have no idea, in the least. What do you mean? I never sent the boy back. A woman in my personal services did so. What is her name? Helga, Helga Strove. Where is she? Somewhere here in the court. I don't know. Shall I call for her? Yes!" I screamed at him. He didn't even flinch. "Of course, one moment." He stepped outside. I leaned against Papa's shoulder, he rubbed my arm, and Momma held my hand. "Don't worry Angel, we will find him." Papa reassured me. I just nodded. Reed walked in, with her behind him. I glared at the woman I always disliked. Now, I could barely stand the sight of this, this… traitor! Reed bowed, and she curtsied. Reed took his seat, and Helga stood behind his chair. Her face impassive. Papa started to question her. "Ms. Strove, I want a straight serious answer. Where is the boy? I sent him back to the agency. Then why is he not at the agency? I don't know. Did you personally escort him there? No, I had an old travel fairy take him there. I thought someone would've have seen him. Where is the fairy you used? He was found murdered last week in his tent." I head Reed sigh in frustration. "I told you to personally make sure, he arrived safely. I told you, and you did not listen. Now, you will face whatever consequences befall you." Helga looked terrified. "But what is the significance of one boy? He has no use, no true purpose. The world will continue to spin without him." I felt a kind of anger inside me that I did not recognize. I stood up. "You bitch." Helga looked at me, for I'm guessing the first time. "Agent Arendelle, how dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful tone! You lying traitorous bitch! You knew what he was worth! The world to me! To Debs! You cast off his life as if it was a speck of dust on your uniform! He died in the field. An honorable death. No! He's only eighteen! He had a life ahead of him! You know that, and you don't give a damn! Agent Arendelle! What would your mentor think of this behavior? She would be damn proud! You're no better than a blood thirsty paranormal! You feed on misery. And you always need to be in control! Not this time!" Helga stepped toward me, her hand on the hilt of her dagger. "I'll show you how to treat your superiors with respect!" Momma and Papa stood up in front me. Reed also stood up; they were guarding me, protecting me. "You will not lay a hand on the princess. My liege, you said she was the Iceling. And the beloved princess, we lost ten years ago. You have committed treason of the highest order. The King and Queen decide your fate now. My liege, no!" Helga fell to the floor; she gripped Reed's pants leg. "No, my liege! I-I apologize, to you for my failure, and to the royal family. I never knew Agent Arendelle was a princess. We all thought her family was dead. I didn't see her face! It was hidden by her father's arm!" Reed shook his head. "I have no room for traitors in my services." Two of the palace guards appeared. Papa finally said something. "Take her to the dungeons." They both bowed, and each took Helga by one of her arms, and dragged her away. I heard her screaming the whole time. Then Momma and Papa were next to me again. Holding me, kissing my forehead, saying we are going to find him. Reed stood in front of me, he bowed. "Princess, I vow to search for the boy. My personal army will search every court, every realm. Even the human world, every patch of dirt will be turned over. Thank you Shadar." I said. He bowed, and kissed my hand. He then walked out of his room. I looked at my hands, stained with tears. _Jack has disappeared, he'll never return. _These thoughts ran through my head, circling. My vision blurred, as I felt a pain like no other. _Is this how it feels when someone you love dies? A hollow feeling? _I felt my chest tighten in pain. _I never even got to say goodbye. _More tears ran down my face. I felt someone pull me to my feet. Guide me to my room, and put me to bed. I stared at my snowflake covered canopy, counting them. Then when I was counting them backwards, I fell asleep.

"_Elsa? Elsa, where are you?" I stood up, and shook my head. I was in a forest. It was misty. "Elsa? Can you hear me?" I started to follow to follow the voice. "I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled. I heard a twig snap. I turned around. It was the white hair boy. "I found you." He face was still unseeable, but he actually sounded happy to see me. I smiled. "Yeah, you found me. Why are we here? We're going to play a game." He reminded me of a child. I loved this! "Do you want to play a game? Yes, I really do. Great." He walked over to me, and took my hand. He started to pull me deeper into the woods, laughing. We ducked branches, and jumped over roots. He pulled me into a river, and started to splash me. We were laughing like little children. For the first time in a long time, I felt like a little kid. He suddenly pulled me close, and jumped. Somehow we were flying. Actually flying! I gripped his hoodie tightly. "Don't let me go." I said, my voice shaking. He didn't say anything for a minute, but the he kissed my forehead. "Never." He murmured in my ear. I took a deep breath to steady myself. We were swirling, and spinning in the air. It felt magical! When the moon was high above us, we landed in a beautiful green meadow. I collapsed on the grass. "That was fun." He said. "How do you fly? I'm magical. Just like you." We stood up. "I can't fly. Yes, but you're powerful. No, I'm not. Yes, you are. You just need to let it all go." He stroked my cheek, and then disappeared. Carried off by the wind. His cold fingers, his cold lips. I already miss them._

_A/N Wow! A lot happened in this chapter! I apologize for the last crappy chapter. But, now I'm thinking all that made up for it. I take suggestions, theories, and __constructive criticism! __ I'm also thinking about changing the title of the story to, 'Don't let me go'. Should I? I think it's better, do you? Please review, follow and favorite! Luv y'all bye! XOXO!_


	9. Chapter 9 I don't believe it

_A/N Greetings to all! My shoutout(s) are to guest007, I know. I thought so too! Guest, no he's not. He's just 'missing.' _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any Disney, or DreamWorks character._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, 'River Lullaby.'_

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 9._

_I don't believe it._

It has been two months since I found out Jack was gone. Reed has not found anything that would trace back to him. Every morning I woke up, the pain hit me like a hammer. But I fought the pain, with every ounce of my will, so the pain did not show. Momma Papa and Reed are the only ones who know how I truly feel. I'm also disappointed in myself. No matter how much I train, how much I try, I cannot control my power. I could not control! I always panicked. Or it always fell out of my control. I couldn't bear to look at myself in the mirror anymore. Nothing I did help. My one ray of light was my dreams, the white hair boy. He took me on adventures to new places every night, and I was able to laugh with a person who I felt I have known my whole life.

I was sitting under a tree, taking in the comforting heat of the sun. Watching Merida, and Kristoff spar, Kristoff could endure attacks, but Merida was quicker. Watching them made me smile. They were like siblings, throwing light hearted insults at each other. Hiccup, Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn lounged on the grass. Flynn's head in Rapunzel lap. They were soul mates, soul mates and engaged. Their wedding was in a year. The jealousy hit me, and then the guilt. Anna got up, when they started to kiss. I guess it made her uncomfortable, but Hiccup stayed. He was watching Mer and Kristoff spar. Or more specifically Merida spar. He was crushing on her. I hoped it would all play out. Anna sat next to me, and smiled. She lied on her back, and stared at the sky through the leaves. "Elsa, do you want to spar?" She asked hopefully. I looked at her, and sighed to myself. "No, it's too dangerous." She sighed. "And when do you not like danger?" I shook my head smiling. "I have to set an example for our generation." Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that was my job, and I still sparred. I know, but I- Excuse me, princess Elsa?" I looked over my shoulder, at Reed. "Shadar, how may we help you? I have found a trace of…" His stare lingered on Anna. Realization hit me. "Oh, yes thank you. Would you follow me to the parlor room? Your parents are waiting." I stood up, and straightened my hair, and dusted off my dress. "Of course." I turned to Anna. "Tell the others I'll be back in bit. K?" She smiled, and nodded.

_Jump cut._

I sat on the couch again, with Momma and Papa. Reed once again sat across from us in a chair. He cleared his throat, and handed me a letter. "This is from the boy." I opened it quickly.

_Hey, Elsa. If you get this letter, that's mean you're alright. I'm here in my new home, with my family! I can't believe we both found our families. I hope your well; I know that your family will treasure you, as your old family did. Tell your family, I give them my regards. And I miss you. Please write back._

_Jack._

I stared at the letter in confusion. _He only wrote he missed me as if it was an afterthought? After I worried about him every day? _I stood up. "Excuse me." I hurried to my room. I sat on my desk, and started a letter.

_Dear Jack, yes I'm alright. Thanks for your concern. I can't believe you found your family! That is absolutely amazing! What are they like? My family is treating me more like a delicate flower. It will take forever for me to even leave the castle grounds. And I am apparently the long lost princess of a hidden kingdom. I really miss you Jack, I might be able to come see you soon. Tell me where you live, then someday I'll pop in._

_Elsa_

I stared at the letter. _I hoped I don't sound needy. _I sighed, standing up. I sealed the letter, and held it over my heart. I took a deep shuddering breath to steady myself. I pulled on the rope that summons servants, and a maid appeared. I handed her a letter, and told her to take it to Shadar. She nodded, curtsied and left. I closed the door, and put my head on it. _Why does everything have to be overly complicated? Why did I just not tell him, when I had the chance! _I realized I was late for my training with Andromeda, and I ran all the way there. I was a little worn out.

I quickly entered the fiery pit, and made my way over to her. "You're late, again. I'm sor-" She banged her cane on the floor. "No! No, you are not! You're just being a weakling!" She stood up, and loomed over to me. "You have to learn to control it!" I held my arms up. Nothing happened. Andromeda let out a frustrated sigh. "How will you show your power off at your birthday? How will you prove that you're the all-powerful Iceling? I'm trying!" She banged her cane off the floor, again. "That's not good enough!" Icicles slowly started to surround me in a defensive position. The room started to become cold. "Well, at least I know you're the Iceling." She grabbed my wrist, and the ice slowly started to disappear. Andromeda shook her head. "You'll end up killing someone." Images of Anna getting struck by ice flashed in my head. I quickly shook my head, sighing. Andromeda shook her head in disgust, and walked away. I felt surprisingly powerful. "You are dismissed." I turn and ran outside. Taking a deep breath, I started to walk back to the castle for dinner. I felt so ashamed of myself. When I walked into the eating hall, I saw Anna and Hans walking outside. I beckoned the group over to me. "Kristoff what's happening? He wanted to walk in the gardens with her. Alright seems innocent enough. Except for the small part that it's the lovers' garden. Lovers' garden? It's the same place the King and Queen found each other. And why did you not stop her? Because she's a princess, and she ordered for us to stay away." Punzie said, looking heart broken, Well she can't boss me around. Excuse me." I turned to go get my _darling _little sister. Kristoff grabbed my arm. "You can't, you would be interrupting a sacred tradition." I growled at him. He flinched. I went to sit down, my head cradle in my hands. I felt a hand rubbing my back. I recognized Kristoff's big hand. He sat next to me. "I don't know how she misses such an amazing guy who's right in front of her." I kissed him on his bright red cheek. I told a maid I would be eating in my room.

I walked up the steps to my room, and when I got there I threw the balcony doors open. I leaned on the railing. I reached up, and undid my bun, then the braid. I rubbed my temples. _Why does everything have to be overly complicated? Why did this happen! _I looked up, at the stars. It was a full moon tonight. The moonlight reflected on the ponds in the garden. "Who took me from my home? Why, why did they do it?" I looked at the moon, hoping for an answer. I didn't get one. I heard someone knocking on my door. "Who is it? Ms. Potts, dear! Come in." A plump old woman rushed in. "Hell dearie! Are you feeling a bit under the weather? A bit, yes. Well we'll fix you right up, with a nice cup of tea!" She handed me a cup, and it did soothe me. I sat in a chair, while she put my dinner on the table. I sighed. "Something wrong, dearie? Have you ever lost somebody you truly cared about? Yes, my husband and brother, they died in the war. I'm sorry. They died honorably. How did they die, I thought we were immortal? We are, but we are still vulnerable to the hand of murder. Oh, I'm sorry. No need to apologize dear. Here eat this." She handed me a cucumber sandwich. It was blissfully soothing. "If you lost someone you loved, remember the good memories of that person. Will the pain ever leave? It makes it easier." She said patting my knee. She dusted her apron. "Will you be needing anything else dear?" I shook my head. She curtsied, and walked away.

I felt like total crap. I couldn't take much more. I drank my tea, and looked at the sky. I felt a cool breeze, blow through my hair. I smiled. It felt so comforting. When I was done with my food, I left it there. I started to pace, hoping Anna would come in here. I wrung my hands together, worried. After what felt like a century, someone knocked on my door. I quickly opened it, forgetting my manners. Anna stood there; the look on her face broke my heart. I pulled her into my room, and onto the recently installed chaste lounge. When she sat down, she broke down crying. "Anna, what's wrong? Hans-he- he! What did Hans do?!" I felt anger burning inside of me. She shook her head. "He- he didn't do anything. What happened then? We're-we're not…" She broke down again. I put my arms around her, and she cried on my shoulder, ruining my dress. "There, there. Everything is going to be alright." I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered a lullaby Momma used to sing to us when we were little.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

It was a song Momma always sang to us. I couldn't believe I still remember it. Anna's sobs slowly went down to sniffles, and then she stopped crying. She looked up at me, and I smiled at her. "Now, what happened?" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Hans and I went for a walk in the garden, and I was hoping that like Momma and Papa the moment our hands touched, I would know if he was the one. Yes, and? He asked me to dance, and of course I was extremely excited. But when our hands touched, there was nothing. No spark, no nothing. It was like touching Flynn's or Hiccups hand." I patted her hand. "You're too young anyway, wait awhile. There's no need to rush." Anna nodded. I looked out the window, it was close to sunrise. "We need to change." I stood up, but when I looked at Anna she was fast asleep. _That was quick. _I grabbed a spare blanket and covered her up. I wiped hair away from her face she was so young and innocent. If anyone hurt her like Hans did, I swear I'll murder them. I quickly changed into training gear, and left to go get breakfast. On my way down the stairwell, I ran into my very panicked Papa. "Papa, what's wrong? It's Anna she's not in her room, or with her friends or training or stealing chocolate from the kitchens or- Papa, calm down. She's in my room asleep. She came in last night, and fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her up." Papa looked relieved. "I'll go inform everyone she's not missing. Alright." Papa kissed my cheek, and left.

I continued to walk down the dining hall to eat, when I heard someone calling my name. It was Reed. "Hello Shadar, how are you? Quite alright, thank you. Elsa, would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens. Not right now, Shadar. I have morning combat training. My parents believe I've adjusted enough to start my physical training. In fact, I should get going. I don't want to be late. So I'll be off." I turn and ran to the training room. When I walked in, I almost squealed with delight. All the beautiful ancient looking weapons lining the wall looked deadly. I lined up with the others, on the wall. When I looked around, no one I knew was here. I heard thunderous clapping, and when I looked I saw a…blonde Viking? He had one hand. "Alright you useless lumps of magic, we have a new recruit. Let me introduce to you, Princess Elsa!" Everyone looked at me. "Alright I'll pair you up, for the first battle Elsa you're with… Mulan." Everyone gasped. "Gobber, if the princess is hurt- Their royal majesties said Elsa, would partake in training as everyone else does. But give her a sparring partner that won't kill her. I can handle myself, no need for everyone's concern." I stepped up to Gobber, who handed me a fencing sword. I weighed the blade in my hand. I smiled. I walked to the center mat, and held the blade at my side. The girl, Mulan was giving me threatening looks. Her eyes narrowed at me. We bowed, held our swords high, waiting. "Go!" Our swords met, and she attempted a side attack. I dodged it and spun behind her for a back attack. She yelled in protest, and attempted to slice my arm. She'll have to be quicker than that! I spun around to face her. Our swords met, and I teased her for a while. This was fun it's been forever since I've had a challenge. After a while I knew I should end it. I tripped her, and held my sword at her throat. "Do you kneel?" She smirked. "Yes, I kneel." I extended her my hand, and helped her up. She accepted, and wiped sweat from her brow. We walked to the sideline to watch. "You're pretty good, for a princess." I yawned, and stretched. "I was raised with military training, as a daily thing. Sparring with you is nothing compared to what I endured. I thought princesses were supposed to be humble?" I rolled my eyes. "Then I'll be a sucky princess." Mulan laughed. "Yeah, Anna is nothing like you. What do you mean? She's so sweet and innocent, you're pretty hard core for a princess." I looked at my cuticles. "Just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean, I'll act like one. I'm far from it. I also heard you're the Iceling, is that true? Yes, yes it is. Prove it- No powers in the training room! It's forbidden! Yeah, yeah Gobber! I know! Good!" He turned back to the boys sparring. "Why can't we use our powers in here? The king believes we should learn how to defend ourselves if we can't use our powers. I always feel more powerful after I use my powers. Well you're one of a kind. I know that." I then noticed something on her neck, a tattoo. "Mulan, what's that on your neck? What?" She touched her neck. "Oh, it's Shang's mark. Who's Shang? My husband. How old are you? I'm forever nineteen. Shang's forever twenty. He has blue dragon, and I have a red dragon. I'm a water summoner, and he's a fire summoner. Will everyone who's bound have the same kind of mark? No, everyone's is different. We both love dragons, so we got these. That's wonderful." I felt a pain in my chest. After an hour of training, I defeated three guys, Eric a water summoner, Philip a fire summoner, and Aladdin a wind summoner. By the end of my first training day, I have won over everyone in that room. I yawned, and then walked the lake. I breathed in the fresh air. Walking over the hill, I saw something I did not like.

Lilia, Vanessa and Jasmine were ganging up on a red head, she was trying to fend them off with water attacks, but it was all for nothing. I ran down the hill, just as Jasmine unleashed a fire ball attack. The katana I was given by Gobber, absorbed the attack. All three of them looked mad. "What do you think you're doing?" Lilia asked. "There's no way, you're attacking her. Back off!" They started to surround me. I pulled the girl behind me. Holding the katana high, I drop kicked Jasmine. Then I swung it towards Vanessa. She ducked, and tried to grab the red head. I heard the red head shriek, and I hit Vanessa on the head with the handle. I narrowed my eyes at Lilia, and she raised her arms to attack, I stood prepare to endure. She summoned a ball of… purple matter? I had no idea what it was. Just as it was about to hit me, something grabbed me, and the red head and sped off. Everything was a blur, and then whatever grabbed me and the red head put us on the steps in front of a castle guard. Then as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "Princess, are you alright? Yes I'm fine. Are you alright? "I asked the red head. She nodded, but I saw burns on her arms. "Come on, I have to get you to the infirmary." I pulled her up. "Can you walk?" She nodded. "I'm Elsa. " I said. "I'm Ariel. That's a pretty name. Thank you, princess." I draped her arm over my shoulders, and we slowly made our way to the infirmary.

By the time we made our way to the infirmary, Ariel was pale from blood loss. I called for the medics. "Take care of her, immediately. Yes, princess." I decided to stay, be moral support for Ariel. I heard someone running behind me. I stood up, my hand at the handle of the katana on my hip. It was Eric, he looked petrified. "What are you doing here, Eric? Ariel, where's Ariel? Why do you want to know? I'm her fiancée!" I looked at Ariel; I noticed she had a necklace with a ring on the chain. He had the same one on his neck. _How many here are married, or engaged to be married!_ I smiled at him. Standing by, I let him take my place. "She'll be alright." I patted his shoulder. "Thank you, princess. Don't mention it." I walked out of the room. Feeling a sense of happiness. I walked back to my room to change, for lunch then, my lessons with Andromeda.

_Jump cut._

Any happiness I felt, disappeared the second I saw Reed, and Andromeda bickering in the hell hole. "She is not strong enough, she can't even summon ice! How will she handle a battle! She will lean with time. Time? Time! I have six months to train her! She can't even summon her own power, something children can do! But she's seventeen! She should be overflowing with power! But she is not! Would you care to raise your voice a little louder? I'm sure the king of the blood court didn't quite hear you. Don't patronize me, boy. Or I'll- Excuse me, is this a bad time? Oh, look who decided to finally show up. I know the savior of the court's schedule is most likely busy, but surely you could time for your most humble training sessions? Don't start on her, old woman." She looked at Reed, glaring daggers at him. "Don't you dare insult me!" The tension was so thick; I could have cut it with a knife. "And stand up straight!" She snapped at him. Surprisingly, he did, stood up straighter, without so much a complaint. He scowled. He shook his head, and grabbed my elbow, and dragged me outside. "You are dismissed from your training today." He growled, then he turned back to go inside the hut.

I stood there confused. Those two really hated each other. I decided to leave before, it got too bad. After I walked back to the castle, I realized how tired I was. So I decided to skip dinner, and just go straight to bed. I dragged myself up the stairs to my wonderful bed. Locking the door behind me, I got a nightgown and crawled into bed.

_I was sitting by a glistening pond, the moon's reflection pale on the pond's surface. I waited for Imp to come meet me. I smiled at the name I gave him. The third time, I met him, I asked for his name. He looked confused, saying, "I don't have a name." I realized then, he was of my imagination." Then I'll have to give you a name." For hours we tossed names back and forth, trying to find something to fit him. He pulled my hair down, and put leaves in it, snickering. "You're so impish!" He looked at me, and then he smiled, laughing. "That's it! That's it! What? Imp! Imp, it's my name! I have a name! Imp? Yeah, I'm like an imp, aren't I? Yes- It's perfect!" He pulled me up, and spun me around. "You're amazing, Elsa!" I was laughing, he then let me fall down on the soft green grass. "Thank you Elsa."  
A/N My longest chapter yet! So, I have a plan. For the next six chapters, they will each be one month, and these will mostly be developing chapters. I want the relationships to be stronger. They will at least be two thousand five hundred words. At least! I love reviews, suggestions theories, and __constructive __criticism! Please favorite, follow and review! Love ya'll XOXO!_


	10. Chapter 10 a month later

_A/N Hello everyone, my shoutout(s) are to glee131313, I'm going to be writing half of the chapter in Jack's point of view. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any Disney, or DreamWorks movie._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 10._

_A month later._

_I was walking next to Imp, he was strangely quiet. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Imp's what's wrong?" He sighed kicking a stray pebble. "Elsa, there's going to be a war, a war where I might lose you. Oh, Imp. Don't worry I'm too young to be in the war." He looked at the moon. "The cold winds are rising." Then he disappeared._

I sat up, looking out the window. The moon was high and beautiful. I walked out to the balcony. Every night I've been doing this. Sitting outside on the balcony, I looked over the edge, always quiet, never a disturbed day. As I was walking inside, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I ran back to the ledge. Yes, there was something moving out there, and the guards didn't even notice! I smirked to myself. _It's about time I have another outing. _I wrapped my hair up, and then I ran to my closet, and grabbed a tunic, loose trousers, fingerless gloves, and sturdy boots. I sheathed my katana, and put a dagger in each of my boots. I grabbed a homemade black cloak, and ran outside to investigate. I snuck around the guards, and outside, of the palace gardens. I followed where the intruder's general direction was, into the woods. I hesitated. I knew Papa forbidden me to ever go into the woods. But I could handle myself, and ran into the woods. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was dark, but I've faced much worse. But my hand never left the handle of my katana. I turned at the sound of every sound of a twig snapping. I would admit, this was a bad mistake. But I refused to turn back. But then I heard someone coming near. I felt my heart rate picking up. _I wish I didn't do this!_ Whatever it was, it was getting closer. I unsheathed my sword. I felt sweat on my forehead. I looked to my left, then my right. Something knocked my sword from my hands. It flew into the woods. I let out a shriek of surprise. I heard something skittering towards me. I decided hand to hand combat was my second best option, my first was a slim chance I could use my powers. It was getting closer; I raised my hands in a defensive position. "What's out there!?" I dropped my hands in confusion. The trespasser talked as if he owned the woods. I decided against announcing my position. I could just make out the tops of the towers at the palace. I started to run. I knew I was making a lot of noise, but hopefully I could be in the sights of the guards before they caught me. "That way!" Someone yelled. "Surround the trespasser!" I tripped. I couldn't get up. My foot was stuck in a web of roots. I was about to grab a dagger from my boot, when I saw something glistening. I grabbed it, my hand wrapping around the familiar handle of my katana. I almost cried with relief. I started to hack away at the roots, when I heard," Here's the intruder! Blind him!" Suddenly, black shadows surrounded me. Something grabbed me by my hood. I thrashed around trying to free myself. "Damn it put me down! Shadar! Make it put me down this instance! Elsa?" I still couldn't see anything. I have been blindfolded me, and someone pinned my arms to back. "Leave, and put her down." I heard scuffling, and then someone yell, then silence. I felt Reed pulling the blind fold off. I glared at him, my mouth set into a scowl. "What is going on? Why are you in the woods? Who were the other people with you? Why-" Reed covered my mouth with his hand.

He smiled at me, and helped me to my feet. He gave me a look over. "Why are you dressed like that? I'm out in the woods in the middle of the night, the same woods my Papa forbade me to go into, and you're first question is why I'm dressed like this?" He shrugged. "I was trying to break the ice." I looked at him. Then I laughed. I don't know why, maybe I was so high strung, or he attempted to make me laugh, but I just couldn't help it. Reed started to laugh too. I looked at Reed. He was such an interesting person. I actually couldn't believe it, I could trust him. He was so much more than the 'Shadow man.' I swear that was something in the trees following us. We walked arm in arm laughing to the palace. He snuck me back to my room, wishing me a good night. I was surprisingly touched by his concern. I leaned against the back of the door, smiling. I slipped off my trousers, gloves, and boots. I was too lazy to take off the tunic, so I slept in that.

I woke up sweating. I dreamt of Imp falling into a volcano. I wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I laughed at myself. _I can't believe I'm crying over someone who isn't real. _I heard someone knocking on the door. I stayed under the covers. "Who is it? It's your family! Come in." I saw Momma and Papa, and Anna walking in smiling. I arched an eyebrow. "What's going on? The summer sentinel!" Anna squealed, jumping up, and down. "The what? The summer sentinel! The biggest party of the year! Yes, Anna is right the summer sentinel is a grand event. The beginning of a new season, the beginning for a new start. Oh and when is it? Tonight and we're going to see the first summer moon! Anna, calm down. Yes, Momma. Here we brought you you're dress. You will look absolutely beautiful." She put a box on the bed. "When do I need to get ready? Before dinner, all lessons are canceled, and we have a surprise for you." Papa said smiling. "What, did you find Jack, is he here? No, but…" Momma handed me a huge box. "We were going to wait until your birthday, but we decided you needed this." I opened the box. Inside were all my belongings I left at the agency. My vision blurred. I took out my books, and music and clothes. I grabbed the leather jacket I stole from Jack, and held it close. I breathed in the familiar scent, peppermint and spice. Jack's scent. I slipped on the coat, imaging Jack's arms around mine. I felt my face warm up. "Thank you." They all looked at me, a knowing look on their faces. I looked down at my memories. I pulled out a framed photo of me and Jack, in New York. We were standing in front of the statue of liberty. I was on Jack's back. We were laughing, at the camera. One of the happiest memories I ever had. I held the photo to my chest, and I Iied on my side, my back to my family. The pain in my heart reopened, and it hurt worse than ever. I heard them leave. Someone sat on my bed, and started to stroke my hair. "Why are you crying?" Anna's voice pained, and worried. I touched my cheeks, they were damp. "It's okay." I whispered. "Do you want to see your dress?" I sat up. "Yeah, sure," I said wiping my eyes. We opened the box. I lifted the light blue dress out. "Go try it on!" I went to change behind the screen. I looked at myself in the mirror. It went to my ankles. The sleeves were elbow length, and had a white lace trim. The neck line was modest, but still showing an appropriate amount. It was pretty. I twirled. "You look so pretty! Let me do your hair? Anna-" I had no chance to object, because Anna dragged me to my vanity table. She started to brush out the tangles in my hair. It hurt…a lot! I bit my lip to keep from screaming. _I thought Anna was the sweet gentle one! _As she was pulling my hair out, she had a look on her face. She looked lost in thought. "Anna?" I asked, knocking her out of revere. "Oh, um what? Whatcha thinking about? The boy in the photo." I felt my heart drop. "Oh and why were you thinking about him? Because, if the sight of him brings tears to your eyes. I was wondering what he meant to you?" I had to smile. "He meant the…He meant a lot to me." I decided not to emphasize our relationship, and it's depth to me. "Did you love him? I…" I decided not to say anything. "I thought so. What? You love him." I looked at her reflection, glaring. Anna pulled me out of the chair and looked me. "Now, answer me truthfully, do you love him?" I let out a sigh of frustration. "And if you do love him…your secret is safe with me." I hugged her. "On your never ending life?" She bowed her hand over her heart. "Yes, on my never ending life. Elsa, don't shut me out. You were my shoulder when Hans and I… you know .He didn't deserve your tears Anna. Then I have a question. Does Jack deserve yours? He deserves every last drop." Anna nodded, trying to look serious, but failing. "I'm going to go get ready." She skipped off. I smiled. I stared at my reflection. _For the first time in forever, I feel like I might not need Jack._ I looked at the photo, and its memories. I picked up the photo. "Oh, Jack how could I ever let you go?" I smiled.

_Jump cut. _

The gardens have never looked better. The flowers were in full bloom. The moon was full, and glowing. And me? I was a social butterfly! I was charming charismatic, and lovable. But at the end, the big dinner, something weird happened. Anna and I were sitting between Momma and Papa, and people came by us and we blessed them. But the last group was… interesting. The leader was big, and I mean big. He had a snow white beard, and big blue eyes. He reminded me of Santa Claus. He offered Papa a sword, Momma a new necklace, and me and Anna snow globes. He bowed, saying, in a thick Russian these were gifts from the loyal Guardians. A woman stepped forward, at least I think she was human, she looked like the child of a pixie and hummingbird. She was gorgeous, and she offered us capsules, she seemed frenzied very energetic. She bowed and flew away. Next was a bunny. Yes a giant Australian bunny. I wish I was kidding, but I'm afraid I'm not. He offered us walking eggs, they were so sweet. He bowed. Next came a little gold man. He swirled golden sand, creating images in the sand. It was a wonderful show. It was nearing sunset when we were sent to bed.

_Jack's POV. (Finally!)_

I was sitting on the branches of a beautiful tree. I had to 'keep watch.' _Man did I hate this. _Bunny was doing his rounds in the castle area. Tooth and Sandy was flying, and North was patrolling the wooded area. I begged Bunny to let me do my watch at the castle, but North said no. "You don't use head Jack! When you learn to, then you can patrol castle area!" Bunny scoffed. "Ya know he only wants to visit his sweet heart, which he can never be with. Its impossible mate, give up." I froze Bunny to ground after that. It's not I love Elsa, like that. But I do miss her. She was my best friend. And she was, well she was… _Oh I don't even know what I'm saying anymore! _I was tempted to freeze the tree. But North would yell at me. And I was in no mood for anymore lectures. I leaned against the trunk. Watches were so boring! Nothing ever happened! No one was stupid enough- I spoke too soon. There was someone in the woods, and he was acting suspicious. I signaled North, Sandy, and Tooth. The intruder followed Bunny's trail. _Good job, Bunny!_ The character looked scared, he had weapon. A sword, a sharp killing weapon. He's dangerous. I floated down. Bunny knocked the weapon out of his hands. He let out a girly shriek. _What a wimp!_ As I was approaching the intruder, his fists put up in a defensive position, Bunny spoke up, "Who's out there!?" The intruder looked confused. He was thinking. Looking around, as he raised his head, I caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. I thought of Elsa. Then he ran. I flew, following him. Bunny and I were tailing him. Too say he was a graceful quiet runner was a lie. We lost sight of him for a few minutes. Bunny caught his scent. "That way!" Then we found him, poor guy was trapped was stuck, hacking away at a knot of roots. Bunny barked orders "Surround him!" Shadar showed up. "Here's the intruder! Blind him!" Shadar made the world go away. North picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and the other pinning his arms to his back, and Tooth blindfolded him. "Damn it! Shadar, make it put me down this instance!" That voice…was that Elsa? "Elsa? Leave, and put her down." _How did he know Elsa? _All the others left, but I look at her. _Did Elsa … trust Shadar? _"Jack?" Bunny whispered. I stared at her, she looked defenseless. "Jack, mate. Let's go." He grabbed my arm, and dragged my away. I tried to fight him, but after a scuffle he pulled me away. As we were walking away, I flew up, and followed them As I landed on a branch. They were walking _arm in arm, laughing! _I followed her, watch her go to her room. I found her room. I saw her say goodbye to him. She leaned against the door and smiled, actually smiled. Because of him! She started to undress, so I left, before I saw _anything! _

I landed in the meeting room. I saw four faces, all frowns, glares, and crossed arms… or paws. I wasn't going to deal with their bullshit lectures. I walked past them and locked the door to my room. Tooth and Sandy walked in. Tooth wiped my sweaty face. "Jack you do know, we just worry about you. You do know that, right?" I looked into her amethyst eyes. They were crinkled with motherly worry. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just- She was your closet friend. But…" She walked to the window. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "But when the Man in the Moon chooses a guardian, we're expected to cut all our ties to our… to our former lives." North finished. We all looked at him and Bunny. "Mate, when we became guardians we all lost people we loved. We know how rough it is. But now you have a true purpose as we all do. Jack, we want you to be happy. I know you will find happiness." I looked at North. "Yeah, how do you know? I have feeling, in my belly!" Everyone laughed. "I guess you're right. Night guys." They all bid good night. I walked to my window. "Don't worry Ellie; I'll never let you go. Goodnight."

_A/N K, guys how did you like this? Was it good, do you want me to do this again? I also put a game of thrones reference, can you find it? Let me know. I love theories, suggestions, reviews, and __constructive __criticism. Please favorite, follow, and review! Love ya'll bye! XOXO!_


End file.
